DAREKAGA
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Meski samar, Sakura ingat tatapan dari orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Selama ini dia mengira itu adalah Itachi. Namun perlahan dihadapkan pada kenyataan, Sakura sadari bahwa Sasuke pun memiliki tatapan lembut yang dia ingat./Chapter 5 UPDATE! setelah sekian lama hiatus
1. Dia yang disangka

_**Summary**_:

Meski samar, Sakura ingat tatapan dari orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Selama ini dia mengira itu adalah Itachi. Setelah gagal berkencan dan dipermainkan oleh Itachi, Sakura jadi menghadiri sebuah pesta bersama teman-temannya dan dapati dirinya terbangun di sebuah kamar Hotel dengan seorang lelaki yang tak dia kenal. Tanpa bisa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu, Sakura abaikan kejadian itu hingga dia bertemu kembali dengan si lelaki yang tak disangka ternyata punya hubungan dekat dengan Itachi. Perlahan dihadapkan pada kenyataan, Sakura sadari bahwa Sasuke pun memiliki tatapan lembut yang dia ingat.

* * *

**-o0o-**

BYUUUURRRRR

Seakan terhempas jatuh menuju dasar kegelapan. Sementara panik justru terus menekanku yang berusaha naik menjadi kian tenggelam. Seiring sesak terasa, menggapai-gapai tak berdaya, perlahan jiwa seolah terbawa ke tempat yang kosong. Aku mulai pasrah. Mustahil akan ada yang menolongku kini di tengah rasa takut dan tersiksa. Namun saat aku berpikir untuk menyerah, secercah harapan itu tiba. Dia yang menarikku kembali ke permukaan. Membuatku mampu menghirup nafas kehidupan. Diujung kesadaranku, samar aku kenali dirinya—sosok penyelamatku.

Ini tampak seperti kisah dongeng sebelum tidur yang pernah _Okaa-san_ ceritakan padaku. Apa kau tahu tentang kisah dongeng Putri Duyung dan Pangeran? Sang Putri Duyung menyelamatkan nyawa Sang Pangeran yang hampir tenggelam di lautan. Saat itulah keduanya jatuh cinta, walau Sang Pangeran sempat salah mengira Putri dari kerajaan lain—orang yang dikenalinya saat pertama kali dia sadarkan diri adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Saat itu Putri Duyung tak bisa menunjukkan sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya ke hadapan Pangeran. Sambil terus mengawasi, berharap suatu hari mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Bahkan bila harus membayar dengan harga mahal, Sang Putri rela menukar suara indahnya dengan sepasang kaki agar dia bisa berjalan bersama-sama orang yang dicintai.

Aku selalu berpikir kisah itu sangat menyedihkan. Seandainya sejak awal Sang Putri berani menunjukkan diri dan Sang Pangeran cepat mengenali siapa penyelamatnya, mungkin mereka akan segera menemui _Happy End_. Tak akan ada penyesalan. Tak akan ada yang menjadi buih di lautan.

Seperti kisah itu, saat ini aku adalah sang Pangeran. Tapi bedanya, kalau itu aku, aku pasti tak akan salah. Aku sudah tahu dialah penyelamatku. Tatapan lembut yang kulihat saat aku terbangun, itu pasti miliknya, milik orang itu.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Uchiha-_senpai_.

* * *

**-o0o-**

**DAREKAGA**

Story by **FuRaHEART**

Disclaimer:

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Itachi Uchiha and all characters of NARUTO **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, (miss)typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

**Happy Reading**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Aku tutup buku kumpulan dongeng anak-anak usai membacanya. Yah, walau sebenarnya tak benar-benar aku baca. Hanya kamuflase agar seseorang di ruang perpustakaan itu tak mengenaliku. Ck, padahal sudah jelas dia tak kenal padaku jadi tak ada gunanya aku bersembunyi sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah melakukan hal bodoh ini. Mungkin karena pernah dengar kalau tatapan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta bisa terasa menusuk pada orang yang dimaksud. Ah, jadi ketahuan deh kalau sekarang aku sedang mengawasi orang yang aku suka. Pandanganku terus mengekorinya, dari yang sesaat lalu asyik membaca di salah satu meja tak jauh dariku kini beranjak menuju rak dan tampak sibuk mencari buku-buku lain.

"Duh, gimana nih..." Mendadak aku jadi mulas. Mungkin saking gugupnya memikirkan tindakan yang akan kulakukan bikin perutku terasa melilit. Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sambil komat-kamit berdoa dan menyemangati diri sendiri, setelah dirasa siap aku pun segera bangkit dari tempatku dan melenggang menghampiri salah satu koridor rak yang berjajar di ruang perpustakaan.

Dekat. Dekat. Semakin dekat. Dan dari celah kosong diantara rak-rak buku itu aku masih diam-diam memerhatikan. Sempat sekali dia memergokiku, mata kami saling bersiborok dan itu bikin aku gelagapan. Lekas saja aku ambil sembarang buku didekatku dan pura-pura membacanya. Tapi saat aku kembali melirik, ternyata dia sudah tak ada lagi disana. Aku jadi celingak-celinguk kebingungan, kemana dia pergi sekarang?

"Mencariku?"

Deg—Jantungku serasa mau copot tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dan tak hanya itu, karena aku sudah duga saat aku berbalik menghadapnya, orang yang menyapaku barusan adalah dia.

"Ha?" Dengan tampang bodoh aku hanya melohok. Bodoh. Bodoh banget. Hua, rasanya aku ingin tampar wajahku sendiri sekarang. "Enggak kok. " jawabku kemudian—sok polos.

Lelaki tampan di hadapanku itu sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya dan terkekeh pelan. "Haha, bilang saja terus terang. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau daritadi mengikutiku, kan?"

"Eh, itu... err..." Aku jadi salah tingkah. Kurasakan kedua belah pipiku memanas. Jangan-jangan saking malunya semburat merah bodoh tampak di wajahku sekarang.

"Ada apa? Kau ada perlu denganku?" Dia kembali bertanya.

Duh, gimana nih, aku makin gugup dan perutku juga makin mulas. Rasanya aku ingin kabur saja. Tapi bukankah sejak awal aku mendekatinya karena memang ada perlu dengannya. Jadi tak mungkin aku melarikan diri. Aku pasti akan ambil kesempatan langka ini.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tak bisa menatap langsung dirinya. Diam sesaat. Tapi aku tahu dia masih menungguku bicara.

"_Ano_, Uchiha-_senpai_..." ucapku sambil perlahan kuangkat pandanganku, "_Arigatou_."

Onyx kelam miliknya sesaat membulat sebelum kembali menyipit dan menatapku seakan tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih atas kejadian tempo hari. Waktu itu kau menyelamatkanku yang hampir tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah. Aku sungguh-sungguh berhutang budi padamu. Dari dulu sebenarnya aku ingin katakan hal ini tapi aku kesulitan mencarimu." jelasku padanya.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu?" Dia malah balik tanya.

"Iya, hehe. Apa kau lupa?" tanyaku kembali. Kakak senior yang sekarang kelas 3 itu masih tampak kebingungan. "Di awal masuk sekolah, saat aku tersesat mencari ruangan, aku terpeleset ke kolam renang sekolah yang selama liburan tak pernah dibersihkan. Waktu itu semua orang tengah sibuk di upacara pembukaan. Tapi kau ada disitu dan menyelamatkanku. Saat itu kau kan... ehm, Uchiha-_senpai_ yang menolongku, kan?"

"Oh, yang itu..."

"Kau ingat?!" ucapku antusias, setengah berteriak.

"Sstt..." desis Uchiha-_senpai _memeringatkan. Sepertinya aku lupa kalau kami tengah berada di ruang perpustakaan yang tak boleh berisik. "Ya, aku tahu kejadian itu."

"_Yokatta_..." bisikku, dalam hati merasa senang.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin berterimakasih saja, eh?"

Sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk-angguk. "Aku sangat sangat berterimakasih, kak."

"Ya, sama-sama. Syukurlah klo sekarang kau tampaknya baik-baik saja." balasnya.

"Tapi tak hanya itu..." lanjutku kemudian, "Ada hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Dengan perasaan berdebar dan tangan sedikit gemetar, aku rogoh saku rok seragamku dan mengambil sepucuk surat merah jambu dari dalamnya. "A-aku juga ingin kau menerima ini." Aku serahkan surat itu kehadapannya.

"EEH?!"

"Lengkapnya sudah aku tulis semua disini. Sejak saat itu aku jadi menyukaimu. Aku memerhatikanmu. Aku tak begitu berharap lebih, hanya saja aku tetap ingin menyampaikan perasaanku." Dengan cepat rentetan kalimat itu aku ucapkan. "Jadi maukah kau menerimanya?"

"Hei, ini... ini apa tak terlalu tiba-tiba? Ck, aduh... gimana ya..."

Ya, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Dia pasti kebingungan sekarang. Ada seorang gadis asing tiba-tiba 'nembak', bagaimana dia harus bersikap? Aku makin tundukkan kepalaku. Sungguh merasa malu. Beberapa saat menunggu, dia tetap tak juga mengambilnya, aku jadi putus asa.

"Uhm, kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa, kak. Maaf." ucapku lesu.

Dan saat aku hendak tarik kembali tanganku yang memegang surat itu, dia cepat menahannya.

"Aku terima." ucapnya, "Terima suratnya maksudku, hehe. Kalau soal perasaanmu, aku rasa aku masih belum..."

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok kak." selaku, "Lain kali saja dijawabnya."

"Hn." Dia mengangguk.

Diam sesaat. Aku jadi kikuk lagi. Dirasa tak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, akupun pamit pergi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu... permisi."

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sejenak menghentikan langkahku.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum, "Haruno. Haruno Sakura, kelas 1-E."

"Sakura-_chan_ ya..." gumamnya, lantas balas tersenyum. "Kau boleh panggil aku, Itachi."

Perasaan senang luar biasa memenuhi hatiku. Boleh memanggilnya dengan nama depan saja itu sudah suatu kemajuan tak terduga. Tak sia-sia aku beranikan diriku menghampirinya. Itu lebih dari cukup meredakan separuh kekhawatiranku akan ditolak olehnya. Uchiha-_senpai_ memang baik. Yang terbaik pokoknya. Aku suka dia.

Itachi Uchiha_. _

...

Berjalan sambil memikirkan kak Itachi membuatku tak konsentrasi hingga tak sengaja mendepak bahu seorang siswa saat kami berpapasan di lorong. Aku meminta maaf padanya, tapi dia hanya berdecih dan mendelikku tajam sambil berlalu begitu saja. Melihat sikap kasarnya langsung saja merusak _mood_-ku.

"Hih, dasar pantat ayam!" gerutuku dari belakang, mengomentari tatanan rambutnya yang aneh sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidah meledeknya.

"Hn?"

Melihat kepala si pantat ayam itu seperti hendak menoleh, buru-buru aku lekas kabur. Malas juga bila harus berurusan dengannya. Bukannya aku takut—err, yah takut juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi yang kutakutkan bukan dia, melainkan takut kak Itachi memergoki sifat asliku yang sebenarnya, hihi. Karena tentu saja aku tak ingin perlihatkan sisi diriku yang tak manis di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Heh Jidat, darimana saja kau?" tanya gadis cantik berambut pirang sekembalinya aku ke ruang kelas.

"Perpustakaan." jawabku sambil menghampirinya dan duduk di bangkuku. Aku sambar sebungkus roti melon di atas meja. Karena urusan tadi aku tak sempat pergi makan ke kantin, jadi aku meminta Ino untuk membelikan makan siangku.

"Hah, tumben." ucapnya tak percaya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan?"

"Menurutmu apa? Buang air? Ya enggak lah..."

"Serius, Jidat."

"Iya, aku juga serius, gendut."

"Jangan panggil aku gendut!" bentak Ino.

"Kau duluan yang panggil aku jidat, kau pikir aku suka?!" balasku tak mau kalah.

Sebentar kami bersitegang sebelum dilerai Hinata.

"He-hei, sudah cukup kalian berdua. Bukankah itu nama panggilan kesayangan kalian."

"Hah, yang benar saja?!" dengus kami berdua nyaris bersamaan. Dan melihat kekompakan kami membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Tuh, kan..." ucapnya.

Aku kerucutkan bibirku dan Ino mengibaskan rambut ekor kudanya sok cantik. Tapi kemudian kami berdua ikut terkekeh dan tertawa bersama-sama. Yang namanya persahabatan itu kadang memang 'aneh' seperti ini.

Sepanjang sisa jam istirahat itu kami bertiga lanjut mengobrol tanpa menyinggung kembali tentang diriku. Dan aku pun sengaja merahasiakan apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi tentang kak Itachi. Rasanya terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan sekarang. Karena mereka bahkan tak tahu tentang perasaanku pada kak Itachi. Aku tak pernah bilang. Aku pikir itu terlalu _mainstream_ bila gadis sepertiku jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Sekolah.

Ya, kak Itachi Uchiha kan salah satu anggota Dewan Sekolah yang disebut 'AKATSUKI', jajaran kelompok elit paling populer di sekolah. Selain pintar dan juga tampan, dia pun sangat baik hati. Aku tahu itu dengan pasti karena dia adalah Pangeran penyelamatku. Jadi biar saja hal ini kusembunyikan dahulu, aku yakin Ino dan Hinata akan langsung pingsan kalau tiba-tiba saja dapat kabar aku dan kak Itachi nanti jadian. Ah, membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga.

"Heh, kau kenapa Sakura? Daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri." tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." bantahku sambil menggulum senyum.

"Ah, bohong. Ada apa sih? Apa ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau pasti sangat antusias menghadiri pesta malam minggu nanti, kan? Tenang saja Sakura, aku sudah atur agar Sai membawa teman-temannya yang sesuai tipemu."

"Hah?!" Aku cengo sesaat. Rasanya tak begitu paham maksud ucapan Ino. "Apa maksudmu? Pesta apa?"

"Eh, memangnya daritadi kau tak dengar apa yang kami bicarakan?" cengang Ino.

"Kau benar-benar sedang melamun ya, Sakura." lanjut Hinata.

"Tidak." bantahku, "Hanya saja aku tak mengerti..."

"Ajakanku minggu lalu. Kau sudah sepakat ikut serta dalam _goukon_ dengan teman-temannya Sai lusa nanti."

"_Goukon_?!" Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. "Kau tak bilang itu pesta perjodohan, kau hanya bilang apa aku mau ikut main dan ditraktri makan. Bagaimana mungkin aku ikut _goukon_ sedangkan aku sedang naksir ama seseorang?" ucapku. Perihal aku yang jatuh cinta, temanku memang tahu, meski mereka tak tahu pada siapa orangnya.

"Ayolah Sakura, sebenarnya kau itu suka sama siapa sih? Makanya terus terang supaya kita bisa bantu. Jangan berkhayal tentang Pangeran penyelamatmu itu terus dong."

"Aku tak berkhayal. Orang itu sungguh ada. Kau saja yang tak percaya ceritaku." balasku kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah."

Aku lekas bangkit dari kursiku dengan cara agak kasar.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kenapa kalian berdua jadi berantem lagi sih?" dengus Hinata, tampak lelah. "Mau kemana, Sakura?!" tanyanya saat aku pun langsung beranjak keluar kelas.

"Buang sampah." ucapku sambil melambai-lambaikan bungkus roti yang tadi kumakan. Aku sebenarnya tak benar-benar marah barusan. Hanya ingin jeda sejenak.

Setelah membuang sampah dan hendak kembali ke kelas, tiba-tiba ponsel di saku rokku bergetar. Aku langsung rogoh dan membuka kunci layar sentuh itu. Tampak ada tanda pemberitahuan baru dari akun LINE-ku. Dengan cuek aku buka, aku kira siapa yang kirim _chat_, karena aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau itu darinya.

Seketika aku melohok melihat nama dan foto yang terpampang disana, "Kyaaaaaa..." sontak menjerit dalam hati saat kusadari _chat_ itu berasal dari kak Itachi.

_Hai, Sakura-chan. Hari sabtu besok bisa kita bertemu? Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu._

Itu isi sapaannya disertai satu stiker lucu yang dikirimnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan saking senangnya tanganku sampai gemetaran saat aku ketik balasan untuknya dengan super cepat.

_Hai juga kak, makasih udah add akun Line aku. Iya boleh kak. Mau ketemu jam berapa? _

Aku memang cantumkan nomor ponsel, email dan LINE ID milikku di surat yang kutulis untuknya.

_Habis pulang sekolah. Tempatnya aku beritahu besok saja ya._

Balas Itachi. Dan aku langsung balas juga dengan stiker bertanda 'OK'.

"Ye~ah!" aku melompat-lompat kecil saking senangnya seraya kembali ke kelas dimana Ino dan Hinata mengernyit, menatapku aneh.

"Ish, kurasa kau sekarang jadi gila, Sakura." kata Ino.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hinata.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Maaf ya teman-teman, sabtu besok aku _skip_ ikut pesta kalian. Aku sudah ada janji kencan lain, hehehe..." ucapku sambil mengacungkan dua jariku membentuk tanda 'v'.

Dua pasang nilam biru dan lavender pucat itu pun hanya saling berpandangan heran, tampak penuh tanya.

.

.

.

**TBC... Next to Chapter 2**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yo, FuRaHEART-desu (^-^)/

Wah udah lama ya ga nongol bikin fanfic lagi, hihihi. Kali ini saya muncul dengan judul baru. Maaf nih bukannya melupakan fanfic lain yang terlantar tapi sekarang sedang dalam proses bangkit dari kematian, wkwkwk... InsyaAllah sekarang saya sedang mencoba berusaha buat rutin updet meskipun hanya sedikit-sedikit. Tapi berpikir untuk terus bikin draft sampai banyak pun jadinya suka lama. So, klo tak keberatan dengan status '_semi hiatus'_ saya sekarang silakan terus simak lanjutan cerita yang membosankan ini, hahaha.

Untuk fanfic kali ini formatnya akan sedikit berbeda dari biasa. Saya mau sajikan per chapter isinya dua bagian cerita (Sakura POV dan Another side story—semacam Omake). Gimana menurut kalian? Apa justru lebih baik di post yang berbeda saja, atau gimana?

Terimakasih sudah baca, silakan komen/ review bila ada yang ingin disampaikan.

* * *

.

.

.

**DAREKAGA **

(Side Story)

Pemuda itu baru saja pulang ke rumah ketika tawa dan canda tampak terdengar berisik dari arah ruang keluarga. Dia lekas tahu akan kehadiran makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan bawaan sang kakak yang mampir ke rumah mereka sore itu. Sebuah bola kertas tiba-tiba mendarat jatuh tak jauh dari jenjang kakinya yang panjang. Sepertinya barusan ada yang membuangnya ke tempat sampah tapi salah sasaran. Atau jangan-jangan ada salah satu dari teman kakaknya yang bermaksud menimpuk kepalanya? Entahlah. Dan entah kenapa pula tangannya seketika itu reflek bergerak sendiri dan memungut bola kertas yang terjatuh tadi. Selintas terpikir olehnya untuk melempar balik sampah itu pada mereka.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Beberapa dari mereka tampak mulai menyadari kehadirannya. Kemudian dengan sok akrab menyapa. Namun seperti biasa dengan wajah datar dan ekspresi dingin khasnya, Sasuke tak tanggapi. Bikin kakak lelakinya kesal dan menggerutu. Mengatainya adik bodoh, tak sopan dan lain sebagainya. Dia tak peduli. Dia sungguh terlalu malas untuk meladeni ocehan kakaknya itu. Seharian ini _mood_-nya memang sedang jelek. Tanpa basa-basi dia pun langsung melangkah pergi, hendak menuju kamar pribadinya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah. Namun sesaat langkahnya terhenti di ujung anak tangga saat ada satu nama tak sengaja terdengar disebut oleh gerombolan teman-teman kakaknya itu.

"Haruno Sakura..."

"Cewek anak kelas 1 yang rambutnya aneh itu kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Yang kayak permen kapas." lanjut Deidara.

"Yang katamu belakangan ini menguntitmu? Hahahaha... Jadi dia betulan nyatain cinta?" Konan yang tampaknya tak tahu cerita Itachi dari awal mulai penasaran.

"Iya." jawab Itachi.

Deg—Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, sama seperti saat tadi dia mendengar nama gadis 'itu' disebut.

"Idiiiihhh..." cibir Konan. "Mana dong, aku pengen lihat."

"Mana tadi suratnya? Baca sendiri deh isinya yang lebay, hahahaha..." tawa Itachi terdengar renyah.

"Gak tau, barusan aku lempar kemana ya? Kirain itu sudah jadi sampah." cengir Kisame.

"Yah, padahal aku baru berpikir ingin memajangnya di mading sekolah."

"Ide bagus. Hahahaha..."

"Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang kalau ikut membacanya?"

"Pasti memalukan sampai-sampai mungkin dia akan keluar dari Konoha Gakuen."

"Heh, itu sih keterlaluan." ucap Itachi tak setuju, "Bisa-bisa aku nanti justru ikut dipermalukan."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Hidan. "Ditolak seperti biasa kan?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Tapi karena aku sedang senggang, aku jadi ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya dulu."

"Waaaaahhhhh..." seru gerombolan Akatsuki itu menanggapi.

Sasuke kembali melangkah sementara bola kertas di tangannya kian erat dia genggam.

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review? **


	2. Dia siapa?

Aku tak pernah alami kejadian tak terduga seperti ini. Menemukan diriku ada dalam situasi paling mengejutkan seumur hidup. Seolah ada waktu yang berlalu, terlewati tanpa aku sadari apa yang sempat aku lakukan saat itu. Aku sama sekali tak ingat. Kenapa? Kenapa aku di sini? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa?!

* * *

**-o0o-**

**DAREKAGA : Chapter 2**

Story by **FuRaHEART**

Disclaimer:

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Itachi Uchiha and all characters of **NARUTO** by **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, (miss)typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

**Happy Reading**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Setengah sadar aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku terasa berat. Rasanya pusing. Dan inilah yang memaksaku daritadi tak bisa beranjak dari posisi berbaring. Sambil masih melenguh, meronta, menendang selimut dan menyusup di balik bantal lembut, aku tekan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Perlu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku merasa lebih baik, membuka mataku dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan kondisiku saat ini.

Rasa malas itu seketika hilang. Seolah jentikan jari sihir membangunku dan menarik seluruh kesadaranku kembali. Aku sontak bangkit mengambil posisi duduk. Tubuhku langsung tegang, padahal aku tadi sungguh merasa lemas. Tapi degup jantung yang berpacu sekian kali lipat ini menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih hidup. Ya, aku masih hidup dan yakin aku tak sedang bermimpi.

"A-apa-apaan ini..." gumamku tak percaya. Emerald bergulir menatap sekeliling. Aku terbangun di satu ruangan asing. Bukan kamarku. Bukan rumahku. Bukan pula tempat yang kuingat pernah aku datangi.

Kamar yang cukup luas dengan lampu penerangan redup. Ada beberapa perabot dan perangkat elektronik. Sedikit tirai jendela tersibak, menyusupkan seberkas cahaya mentari pagi. Di atas sofa tampak aku kenali _bolero maroon_ milikku. Berserakan dengan beberapa potong pakaian lain di lantai. Sebelah sepatu _high heels_-ku sama berantakannya, tergeletak di dekat sepasang _sneaker_ entah milik siapa.

Dalam keterkejutan itu aku kian bertanya-tanya, terutama saat aku dapati bahwa diriku tak sendirian di sini. Aku melohok menatap sesosok punggung yang telanjang. Terbaring di sampingku dengan wajah menghadap ke arah lain. Sepertinya dia masih tertidur.

"Hiiiii~..." Aku memekik dan lekas menarik tanganku yang hampir menyentuhnya. Aku peluk diriku sendiri, memastikan keadaanku. "Tenang, Sakura, Tenang!" gumamku berulang kali sambil mengatur nafas dan berusaha menyingkirkan rasa tegang.

Aku tak boleh panik sekarang. Aku harus tenang. Ini membingungkan dan aku mulai berpikir macam-macam. Tentu saja hal terburuk pasti mengarah ke sana. Jangan-jangan aku dan dia... TIDAK! Karena aku terbangun masih berpakaian, jadi aku rasa aku tak sampai melakukan 'itu'-kan? Pikiranku mencoba positif walau setengah kekhawatiran masih ada dalam diri. Terlebih lagi yang terpenting, siapa dia?!

Perlahan aku coba memerhatikan sosok itu. Dia manusia—tentu saja, seorang lelaki. Sepertinya cukup tampan. Entahlah aku tak bisa lihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang tertutup sedikit poni dari rambut ravennya yang berantakan. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Hn."

Aku tersentak saat mendengarnya melenguh dan sedikit bergerak. Gawat. Dia bangun. Lekas saja aku beranjak dari ranjang. Dengan panik aku ambil barang-barangku. Menyambar bolero, tas dan sepatuku. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum dia menemukanku.

Sial!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang kulakukan? Ini bukan main-main. Aku menoleh menatap miris bangunan tempat aku keluar barusan. Mengerikan. Aku ada di LOVE Hotel dengan seorang lelaki yang tak kukenal. Aku juga tak ingat apa-apa, selain sekelebat potongan ingatan kemarin yang tak sempat aku susun kembali sekarang. Aku hanya ingin pulang.

Dengan langkah cepat aku terburu-buru menuju halte terdekat. Untung saja bis tujuanku sudah datang. Aku naik dan duduk di kursi kosong dekat jendela. Menghiraukan pandangan orang lain yang mungkin mengira aku gila karena penampilanku yang berantakan. Aku gigiti bibirku dan menyeka sedikit air mata yang menelesak turun. Kalau tak ingat aku sedang di muka umum, aku sungguh ingin menjerit dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Saat aku sadar ternyata dompet dan ponselku tertinggal di sana.

AAAARRRGGHHHH!

.

.

.

Harusnya kemarin jadi hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Perasaan berbunga-bunga itu sungguh membuatku tersipu. Aku senang saat kak Itachi mengajakku berkencan. Usai sekolah, aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan mengabaikan Ino dan Hinata yang justru telah lebih dulu mengajakku pergi bermain tempo hari.

"Maaf ya, aku punya acara lain yang lebih penting." ucapku pada mereka.

Aku bersiap-siap, berdandan yang cantik. Bahkan sampai kebingungan memilih baju mana yang harus kupakai. Mengira-ngira seperti apa penampilan gadis yang akan disukai kak Itachi. Aku yang simpel dan apa adanya, tak semanis Ino atau seanggun Hinata akhirnya memaksakan diri tampil feminim. Sungguh ini diluar kebiasaanku, meski aku tetap gadis cantik dan manis, hehe.

_White mini dress_ dengan tampilan rok bergelombang sedikit diatas lutut berpadu bolero merah marun menutupi bagian atas terusannya yang tak berlengan. Aku dapat gaun ini dari _Tou-san_ sebagai hadiah kelulusanku waktu masuk SMA Konoha. Tak pernah sekalipun aku pakai. Tentu saja karena belum ada acara khusus yang memaksaku untuk memakainya. Dan sekarang aku rasa inilah saatnya.

Aku sedikit memakai riasan, walau itu tak terlalu mencolok. Untung saja saat pesta piyama di rumah Ino beberapa waktu lalu, kami pernah iseng main dandan-dandanan. Aku tahu caranya, meski agak kesulitan memakai bulu mata palsu. Ugh, akhirnya tak jadi kupakai dan hanya mengoleskan bedak tipis diatas pelembab biasa_, blush on_, _eyes shadow_, maskara dan lipstik warna _peach_. Tak kupercaya aku nekat meminjam peralatan _make-up_ itu diam-diam dari _Kaa-san_.

Aku menata rambut merah mudaku dengan gaya berbeda. Tak lagi dibelah tengah dan diberi pemanis bandana merah seperti biasa, tapi mengikatnya ke pinggir dengan ikat rambut berbentuk sama seperti namaku dan diberi poni menyamping. Setelah semua beres, aku merasa percaya diri melihat penampilanku sendiri terpantul dalam cermin. Ternyata aku memang manis, pikirku sambil bergaya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sungguh tak sia-sia aku berusaha tampil cantik tadi. Dan semoga saja kak Itachi akan menyukainya nanti.

_Kaa-san_ menatapku sambil tersenyum simpul saat aku pamit keluar rumah sore itu. Aku langsung kabur menenteng tas kecil dan sepatu _high heels_-ku sebelum dia menginterogasiku. Tapi kurasa _Kaa-san_ bisa menduga aku akan pergi main bersama teman-temanku seperti biasa.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, ya?!" ucapnya memperingatkanku.

"_Ittekimasu_."

...

...

Jam 7 malam di Konoharajuku. Sudah dua jam aku menunggu dan kak Itachi tak juga menampakkan diri. Saking bersemangatnya aku memang datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tapi tak kukira akan ngaret selama ini. Dalam pesan yang dikirimnya tadi siang, kak Itachi bilang kami akan bertemu jam 6 di dekat taman air mancur di pusat kawasan gaul ini.

'_Telepon yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, silakan...'_

Ish, dengusku kesal mendengar jawaban yang sama dari seberang saat aku coba menghubungi Itachi. Sudah berapa kali aku hubungi dia tapi tak tersambung, selain aku bombardir juga dengan beragam pesan lewat medsos dan SMS yang tak dibalas daritadi.

Menyebalkan! Aku jadi _bete_ sekarang. Kakiku juga pegal, rasanya mau copot—karena terus berdiri diatas hak 7 cm. Ini benar-benar sebuah siksaan. _Make-up_ dan tatanan rambutku pun pasti sudah luntur dan tak serapih tadi. Dan melihat ke sekeliling, aku iri dengan satu persatu orang yang menunggu di taman ini saat mereka mulai dijemput pasangannya. Tapi selain itu aku juga kesal menghadapi beberapa pria iseng yang terkadang mencoba menggodaku. Untung tak sampai ada yang berani macam-macam.

_Tuk _

Sentuhan ringan di bahuku sontak membuatku berharap. Aku sudah pasang senyum dan tampang manis saat aku berbalik menghadapinya. Aku sangka itu kak Itachi yang akhirnya datang, namun ternyata...

Lebih parah daripada menghadapi pria asing hidung belang, aku tak pernah merasa seterkejut ini bertemu dengan orang yang aku kenal.

"Hai, Sakura!"

Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah, mendapati dua gadis _blonde_ dan _navy_ itu menyapa.

"I-ino... Hinata juga..." cengoku menatap mereka berdua.

"Kyaaaa... akhirnya kau mau datang." pekik mereka, nyaris berteriak heboh. Langsung saja menerkamku dengan pelukan erat.

"Senangnya melihatmu di sini, Sakura."

"Aku tak menyangka ini dirimu saat dari jauh tadi aku kenali warna _pink_ rambutmu."

"Kami sempat ragu untuk mendekat."

"Eh, tahunya betulan kau."

"Kukira kau sungguh menolak datang, ternyata pulang duluan untuk berdandan segala."

"Niat banget sih."

"Bikin greget."

"Kamu cantik."

"Tu-tunggu, ini tak seperti yang kalian kira..." Aku coba jelaskan.

"Ah, sudah... sudah... kami maklum kok, kalau akhirnya kau berubah pikiran."

"Tidak. Bukan begini maksudnya... aku di sini bukan untuk pesta itu."

"Nyahahahaha..."

Mereka sama sekali tak mendengar, langsung mengaitkan lengan di sisi kiri dan kanan, mengajakku jalan bersama.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Terutama saat ponsel di tanganku bergetar. "Tunggu sebentar!" Setengah memaksa aku tarik lenganku yang di kekang Ino dan Hinata. "Sebentar ada telepon masuk nih." Aku kemudian menjauh sejenak untuk menerima panggilan itu.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menenangkan diri. Tapi jantungku malah berdegup kencang saat menempelkan _speaker_ ponsel itu ke telingaku, karena aku tahu yang menelepon ini kak Itachi. Akhirnya~!

"_Moshi moshi_... Itachi-_senpai_."

"_Yo_, Sakura-_chan_ ya..."

"Iya, kakak sudah sampai? Ada dimana?" tanyaku sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Itachi yang mungkin ada di dekat sini. "Aku sekarang ada di depan toko baju..."

"Ah, maaf ya." jawab Itachi, "Tapi aku masih di rumah."

Eh?!

"EEEEHHH?!" aku tercengang. "Di rumah?!"

"Hehe," lelaki itu sejenak terkekeh, "Iya, aku ketiduran dan lupa ada janji denganmu."

"A-apa..." gumamku tak percaya.

"Lalu mendadak aku juga ada urusan penting jadi tak bisa kesana sekarang..."

Untuk sesaat rasanya aku seakan terhempas ke dunia yang kosong. Suara-suara di sekitarku menghilang. Tatapanku menerawang jauh entah kemana, mungkin mencari sosok yang kunanti namun tak hadir disini. Degup jantung yang berdebar tadi kini malah membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Bibirku bergetar, tapi lekas kukatupkan rapat-rapat. Seraya tanganku kian erat menggenggam ponsel yang rasanya ingin aku banting sekarang.

"—ra... Sakura... kau masih mendengarku? Sa~ku~ra-chan..."

Pikiranku kembali tersadar oleh panggilan manis itu.

"Ah, iya kak..."

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Aku juga tak tahu akan seperti ini. Maaf ya."

Aku sejenak tertawa hambar, "Iya, tak apa-apa. Aku bisa maklum, kalau kau sedang sibuk."

"Ehm, lain kali kita betulan pergi main deh."

"Haha, iya. Aku akan tunggu kesempatan itu."

"Okay, kalau gitu... sudah dulu ya. _Bye_."

_Tut__—__tutututututttt_...

"_Bye_." balasku, yang mungkin bahkan tak sempat dia dengar.

Huff.

...

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sambil mengguncangkan lenganku. Mereka kembali mendekat saat melihatku terdiam.

"Telepon dari siapa tadi?" lanjut Hinata, menatapku cemas. "Kau dapat kabar buruk?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, tersenyum miring dan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa." jawabku.

"Jadi kau mau pulang saja?" tanya Ino.

Sejenak aku berpikir dan kembali menatap dua sahabatku itu. Genggaman tangan mereka terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Kurasa aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang.

"Pulang?" gumamku. Perlahan aku menarik kedua tanganku dari genggaman mereka dan mengangkat pandanganku yang semula tertunduk. "—yang benar saja." Aku angkat satu jariku tinggi ke udara, "Ayo kita bersenang-senang sekarang!" ajakku bersemangat.

"Ye~ah!" Mereka pun ikut berseru.

Kami tertawa-tawa sejenak, lalu kurangkul dua sahabatku itu dan berjalan bersama.

_Persetan denganmu, Itachi!__—_teriakku dalam hati, saking kesalnya.

...

...

...

Lalu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi?

Aku paksa otakku berpikir. Mengingat kembali apa saja yang kulakukan kemarin. Pasti ada sesuatu di pestanya Sai semalam.

Ya, di _Goukon Party_ itu...

...

...

...

Berlokasi di sebuah tempat karaoke. Kami disambut dengan baik oleh Sai. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang hadir dan menikmati pesta. Suasananya ramai. Ada banyak makanan dan minuman, orang-orang bernyanyi dan menari, mengobrol dan mengakrabkan diri. Aku kira ini hanya acara kumpul-kumpul biasa, tapi Sai pun mengundang beberapa teman yang tak aku kenal.

Aku ikut meramaikan dengan berduet bersama Ino menyanyikan lagu _Harumonia_ lengkap dengan tariannya yang membuat penonton bersorak. Menangis saat melantunkan _Utakata Hanabi_ dan ikut menari saat _Bacchikoi_ dibawakan. Dan karena memang _goukon_, maka tak aneh bila disela kesenangan itu beberapa orang mulai mengambil kesempatan untuk berkenalan.

Aku sudah tahu Ino sejak awal mengincar Sai, tapi tak kukira Hinata begitu gugup saat didekati Naruto. Neji sampai menatapnya curiga, padahal sepupu Hyuuga-nya ini juga asyik dengan gadis bernama Tenten. Shikamaru tampak berselisih dengan kak Temari. Adik tirinya yang bernama Gaara sesekali tampak menatapku, tapi aku hiraukan dan berpura-pura tak tahu. Kiba pamit pulang karena mencemaskan anjingnya Akamaru yang terus mengeram pada gadis—entah siapa namanya, karena terlalu berbau kucing. Shino ikut nimbrung saja. Kankuro mengadakan pertunjukan duetnya bersama Rock Lee. Tamu lain pun ikut bersenang-senang.

Setelah mengambil sepotong _cake_, aku menjauh dari meja tempat Chouji makan dengan rakus. Tak lupa mengisi kembali gelas kosongku dengan minuman berasa unik, yang entah kenapa membuatku panas dan perasaanku senang. Limun bersoda yang warnanya menarik. Walau begitu jadinya kepalaku terasa berat. Mungkin karena dentuman musik menghentak berbaur dengan berbagai suara obrolan banyak orang. Lama-lama membuatku pusing. Aku juga lupa kalau aku belum makan, tapi malah banyak minum begini. Perutku mulas. Mual. Rasanya mau muntah, tapi...

Jalanku jadi limbung dan karena tak terbiasa memakai _high heels_, aku hampir terpeleset. "Maaf..." ucapku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat akan kembali ke tempatku. Untung saja dia menahan lenganku. Aku berusaha mengangkat pandanganku dan kulihat semuanya jadi berbayang.

"Hoi, Teme, kau terlambat!"

Aku mendengar Naruto berteriak dan kurasa itu adalah suara terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri.

_Bruk_

...

...

...

Itu dia!

Orang itu, lelaki yang tadi bersamaku, dia juga tamu pesta semalam. Walau samar, sedikit aku bisa mengingatnya. Tapi tak bisa kupercaya kemarin aku mabuk dan akibatnya terjadi hal mengerikan begini. Argh, apa yang sudah kulakukan?! Aku acak-acak rambutku frustasi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino dan Hinata, apa mereka sungguh membiarkanku pergi bersama orang asing? Tidak. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sial. Aku harus cari tahu kebenarannya.

Bis hampir tiba di halte tujuanku. Aku bersiap untuk turun dan dengan gugup menghampiri supir, memberi alasan tak bayar ongkos karena dompetku ketinggalan.

"Apa?! Kalau tak punya uang, harusnya kau jalan saja, nona!" semprotnya padaku.

"M-maaf..." ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Sudah, Pak! Biar aku saja yang bayar." seru seseorang.

Aku menoleh, menatap seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di kursi depan. Dia tersenyum ramah dan tampak cantik dengan helaian rambutnya yang panjang terurai.

Tatapanku padanya mungkin sekarang berbinar. Aku sungguh merasa tertolong. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Kau pasti sudah alami hari yang berat. Berhati-hatilah." ucapnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum miris dan mengangguk, sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih dan membungkuk padanya sebelum turun. Sejenak memerhatikan bis yang berlalu itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hati bersyukur, setidaknya ada kebaikan yang aku dapatkan di tengah kesialan yang aku alami.

Tanpa aku sadari bahwa pertemuan kami seolah takdir yang kian mengikatku dengan nama 'itu' di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

**TBC... Next to Chapter 3**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yo (^-^)/ Akhirnya updet juga, hihihi... senangnya bisa lanjut. Gak tau apa ceritanya menarik dan kalian suka atau tidak? Terimakasih udah baca dan tinggalin jejak untuk chapter sebelumnya. Anda penasaran? Tunggu lanjutannya ya~...

Berikut ini masih ada side story, silakan simak dan bila ada yang ingin disampaikan, review saja, okay?!

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Kuro Shiina, GaemSJ, kyuaiioe, NikeLagi, zeedezly clalucindtha, cherryana24, uchihafenny, 6934soraoi, kHaLerie Hikari, suket alang alang, Sasara-chan, Ara, Namedisya isnaa putahh, Dian Ar Ndr, noa-chan, Guest, Guest, NabiylaClouds, CbiellUchiha1, Otsuki Mirai **

**And**

**All of You Silent Readers**

…

* * *

.

.

.

**DAREKAGA**

_**(Side Story)**_

Pemuda itu merebahkan tubuh si gadis musim semi ke atas ranjang. Sejenak membiarkannya sementara dia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Sekali lagi dia melihat noda menjijikan di kaos favoritnya dan berdecih kesal. Merutuki kejadian tak terduga yang dianggapnya sebuah kesialan. Seharusnya dia tak terjebak ucapan Dobe yang memintanya datang ke pesta orang-orang bodoh. Tapi menghabiskan waktu di rumah dimana teman-teman kakaknya yang berisik berpesta juga sama menyebalkannya. Setidaknya di tempat Sai, dia mungkin bisa bertemu orang itu.

Dan benar saja, baru juga datang yang ditemuinya adalah Dia.

_Bruk_

Sebuah bolero mendarat tepat mengenai wajahnya saat dia baru kembali ke kamar. Disingkirkannya kain itu sembarangan, sama seperti jaket miliknya tadi dan kaos yang kini jadi basah usai dia bersihkan nodanya.

"Aw..." ringisnya sakit, saat tak sengaja menginjak ujung hak sepatu yang mungkin dilempar gadis mabuk itu. Sambil masih berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan sebelah kaki, pemuda setengah telanjang itu mendekat.

Mereka tak akan begini kalau Haruno Sakura—demikian nama gadis itu dikenalnya—tidak mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Sementara yang lain pamit pulang mengantar incaran pasangannya masing-masing di pesta _goukon_ itu, Sasuke diminta menemani Sakura yang sedang menunggu taksi. Tapi Sakura malah memuntahinya dan pingsan lagi. Terpaksa dia membawanya kemari.

Sakura sudah tidur dengan posisi tubuh tak karuan dan rambut acak-acakan. Sasuke lekas merapihkan kembali rok yang tersingkap dan melepaskan sebelah sepatu yang masih dikenakan gadis itu. Tidurnya pulas sampai diperlakukan begini saja tak bereaksi.

Satu senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah tampan pemuda itu saat dia memerhatikan ekpresi tidur Sakura.

"Kenapa kita selalu bertemu saat kau tak menyadariku?" bisiknya sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah muda yang menghalangi dan menyentuh halus pipi gadis itu. "Kapan kau akan tahu aku ada?"

Onyx menatap teduh. Dia terdiam, tampak tengah berpikir. "Aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." ucapnya sebelum dengan lancang mencuri ciuman lembut sang putri.

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review? **


	3. Dia si pemberi tanda

_Tidak apa-apa. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan?_

Berulang kali aku tekankan hal itu dalam diriku meski aku sendiri pun tak yakin. Pertemuanku dengannya terasa seperti mimpi. Samar. Tak berarti. Tak mampu kuingat. Tak akan kutemui lagi sesuatu yang tampak sekilas dan tak berbekas seperti dia dan kejadian malam itu. Aku akan bersikap biasa dan menjalani hidupku dengan normal. Lalu aku akan melupakannya. Terlupakan seperti bentuk awan berarak di langit yang kulihat kemarin. Kupikir bisa semudah itu. Tapi...

Benarkah sekilas? Benarkah tak berbekas?

Dengan perasaan berdebar dan tangan gemetar aku sentuh jenjang leherku. Menutupi satu bagian tanda yang kulihat terpantul di cermin.

_Tidak apa-apa. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan?_

* * *

**-o0o-**

**DAREKAGA : Chapter 3**

Story by **FuRaHEART**

Disclaimer:

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Itachi Uchiha and all characters of **NARUTO** (c) **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, (miss)typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

**Happy Reading**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Aku berjalan malas memasuki ruang kelas. Membalas sekedarnya ucapan selamat pagi teman-teman yang menyapaku dan langsung duduk di bangkuku dengan tak bersemangat sambil menghela nafas panjang. Terdengar cekikikan dan suara tawa disela obrolan asyik yang Ino dan Hinata lakukan saat mereka datang menghampiri. Aku hanya gulirkan manik emeraldku menatap mereka. Sejujurnya sama sekali tak berminat mendengar apalagi membicarakan hal terkait pesta kemarin. Bila hari senin biasa saja sudah membuatmu malas, maka ini adalah senin termalas dalam hidupku.

Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur. Rasanya setiap kali aku menutup mata dan pikiranku kosong, aku malah jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku merasa kacau sekarang. Seolah kebahagiaan tengah menjauh dariku. Padahal asalnya tak begini. Aku punya banyak kesenangan yang bisa kulakukan dan kupikirkan. Hal sederhana seperti mengingat kak Itachi saja biasanya sudah membuatku bahagia, tapi sekarang tidak. Pikiranku malah dipenuhi sosok orang itu, seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya saja tak bisa jelas kuingat. Sial. Ditambah lagi ponselku sekarang hilang. Jadi semakin banyak yang tidak bisa kulakukan untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatian. Seperti menulis status galau di akun jejaring sosialku—misalnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Hinata melihatku terdiam.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya sedang _bad mood_." jawabku sembari cemberut.

"Hari pertama?" tebak Hinata.

Sesaat aku menegang. Rahangku mengeras. Di bawah meja kukepalkan tanganku erat mencengkeram ujung rok seragam. Mendengar pertanyaannya barusan menyerempet nyaris mengenai kegelisahanku.

"Err, ya begitulah..." jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Haha, sudah kuduga."

"Hei, bersemangatlah. Kau tahu aku punya segudang kekuatan cinta yang akan kubagikan ke seluruh dunia." ucap Ino sambil merangkulku. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri sekali.

"Hah?" aku mengernyit heran melihat tingkah centil gadis itu. "Kenapa dengannya?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja karena Ino kan baru jadian."

"Yang benar?!" pekikku tak percaya.

"Iya, kau tahu kemarin Sai bilang apa padaku? _So Sweet_..."

Dengan antusias Ino lantas menceritakan semuanya. Dia bicarakan mulai dari perlakuan manis Sai dan bagaimana cowok berkulit pucat itu menyatakan cinta padanya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua jadian. Ino terlihat begitu bangga karena jadi yang pertama pacaran diantara kami bertiga. Tingkah gadis yang lagi kasmaran memang luar biasa. Melihatnya bahagia aku pun ikut merasa bahagia. Memang sudah kuduga pesta kemarin mungkin cuma modus yang dilakukan Sai untuk mendapatkan cinta sahabatku. Tapi tak kusangka ternyata Hinata pun sama.

"HEE?! Diajak kencan?!" cengangku dan Ino berbarengan usai mendengar curhatan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya sih hanya makan ramen di Ichiraku."

"Kyaaaaa..." Kami berdua heboh lagi.

"Sstt... jangan teriak gitu dong. Aku malu." Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya yang merona, tampak malu-malu.

"Kau yakin mau jalan bareng sama Naruto?" tanya Ino tak percaya. "Idih, anak itu kan tukang bikin masalah."

"Naruto tak seperti itu kok." bela Hinata.

Aku tahu dia sudah lama memerhatikan Naruto, dan karena pesta _goukon_ itu hubungan mereka tampaknya mulai ada peningkatan. Sambil tersipu dengan wajah memerah, Hinata bahkan seperti mau pingsan saat tak sengaja Naruto tiba-tiba lewat depan pintu kelas dan menyapanya.

"Cie cie cie..." Aku dan Ino sontak makin gencar menggodanya.

Ini menyenangkan sekali saat orang lain bahagia dan kita pun ikut berbahagia.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ino sambil menyikutku. "Kemarin apa yang terjadi setelah kami tinggal pergi?"

Aku melohok sesaat, sebelum kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali menyadarkan diriku sendiri yang hampir melamun. "Ehm, tidak terjadi apa-apa." jawabku.

Tadinya aku berniat menceritakan kegelisahanku pada dua sahabatku itu. Tapi saat kulihat Ino dan Hinata tampak bersemangat membicarakan hal bahagia mereka di pesta kemarin, aku memilih untuk bungkam. Mana bisa aku bicarakan masalahku sedang yang akan kualami bertolak belakang dengan apa yang mereka alami.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku pulang sendiri."

"Hah, yang benar? Jadi orang itu meninggalkanmu begitu saja." dengus Ino tak percaya.

"Orang itu? Kau kenal siapa yang terakhir bersamaku di pesta kemarin?" Barulah sekarang aku mulai antusias membicarakannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Dia kan..."

"Heh, Sakura!" panggil seseorang menyela. Aku menoleh melihat Shikamaru di lawang pintu. "Ada yang mencarimu nih."

Aku mengernyit menatapnya heran, "Siapa yang mencariku?" Dan jawabannya kudapat saat kepala berhelaian raven itu melongok dari belakang Shikamaru.

"Yo!" sapanya.

Aku terbelalak melihat sosoknya, "Kak Itachi?"

...

Aku pergi menemuinya dan kami mengobrol sebentar di koridor agak jauh dari kelasku. Ino dan Hinata tampak mengikuti dan bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil menatap kami curiga. Mereka pasti penasaran—aku pun sama—tiba-tiba saja Sang Pangeran Sekolah datang menemuiku. Memangnya ada urusan apa?

"Hei, kenapa kau tak membalas pesan-pesanku sejak kemarin?" tanya Itachi.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, apa dia penasaran mendapati aku tiba-tiba menghilang?

"Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu. Atau kau marah karena rencana kita sabtu kemarin batal. Kau jadi tak mau lagi menemuiku." lanjut Itachi.

"Ah, hahaha... tidak." jawabku, "Ponselku hilang makanya aku tak bisa menghubungimu."

"Oh ya? Kenapa bisa hilang?"

"Itu..." Sejenak aku terdiam. Tentu saja tak bisa kukatakan yang sebenarnya. "Ponselku ketinggalan di suatu tempat dan aku tak bisa mengambilnya."

"Wah, sayang sekali." Onyx kelamnya tampak prihatin menatapku. "Semoga cepat kau dapat lagi ponsel yang baru ya."

"He'em..." Aku mengangguk walau dalam hati sungguh merasa miris. Berharap dapat ponsel baru rasanya mustahil. Tak kuceritakan hal ini pada kedua orang tuaku. Mereka pasti malah akan memarahiku kalau tahu aku menghilangkannya. Eh, tapi... rasanya aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

Kemarin saat aku pulang ke rumah, kukira aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang tuaku. Tahu anak gadisnya semalam tak pulang dan tak jelas kabar lalu tiba-tiba pulang pagi, orang tua manapun pasti akan berpikir macam-macam dan merasa cemas, kan? Terlebih memang terjadi sesuatu padaku. Bermalam di hotel dengan seorang pria asing. Bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau sampai tahu? Padahal aku sudah takut setengah mati. Tapi ternyata mereka sama sekali tak marah. Kehilangan dompet, ponsel, dan juga ingatan. Memikirkan hal itu kembali membuatku merinding. _Kaa-san_ bilang dia dapat kabar kalau aku menginap di rumah Hinata. Itulah sebabnya dia tenang-tenang saja, karena memang sudah biasa. Aku tak tanya detailnya karena aku langsung berburu masuk ke kamarku dan mengurung diri sepanjang sisa hari itu. Kupikir sekarang tak mungkin Hinata sengaja berbohong mencari alasan untukku. Lalu kalau begitu siapa yang mengirim pesan pada ibuku?

"Jadi gimana Sakura, kau mau ikut?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Barusan aku melamun. "Iya, kenapa kak?"

Itachi mengerling, "Ya ampun kau ini, bisa-bisanya malah melamun saat aku bicara denganmu."

"Maaf," Aku tersenyum kecut, "Sesaat tadi ada yang terpikirkan olehku. Jadi ada apa?"

"Sebagai ganti sabtu kemarin, pulang sekolah hari ini apa kau mau ikut jalan bersamaku?" tanya Itachi.

Sontak aku menutup mulutku yang nyaris teriak dengan sebelah tangan. Tak bisa kupercaya Itachi Uchiha perhatian sekali padaku. Apa bisa dibilang aku masih punya harapan untuk lebih dekat dengannya? Kyaaa, rasanya aku ingin bersorak dan melompat-lompat gembira saking senangnya. "Iya, iya,kak, aku mau." jawabku tanpa ragu.

"Sip, kalau gitu sampai jumpa lagi nanti sore." ucapnya sambil pamit. Kebetulan bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sejenak aku pandangi punggung lelaki berkuncir yang berjalan pergi sampai menghilang di belokan koridor.

Perasaanku berdebar-debar. Aku yang sejak kemarin seakan lupa cara tertawa karena saking galaunya, kini malah jadi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat kusadari ternyata orang yang kusukai memerhatikan dan tampak tertarik padaku. Jadi sungguh bolehkah aku berharap? Kak Itachi memberiku harapan, kan? Apa aku nanti bisa seperti Ino dan Hinata yang mulai dekat dan akhirnya menjalin ikatan dengan orang yang disuka? Aku sangat menantikannya.

"Hei, Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Untuk apa Uchiha-_senpai_ mencarimu?"

Sekembalinya ke kelas, dua sahabatku itu langsung bersiap menginterogasiku. Mereka tanya banyak hal tapi kubalas hanya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Hehe..."

Untung saja guru pelajaran pertama sudah datang. Dia menyuruh kami lekas kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran. Sejenak aku berpaling, menoleh menatap ke luar jendela. Menerawang jauh ke arah langit biru cerah itu, seberkas cahaya mentari pagi melewati celah awan-awan yang perlahan berarak. Aku perhatikan bentuknya, mungkin tak sama dengan bentuk awan di langit yang kulihat kemarin saat aku menangis. Aku telah melupakan bentuknya, seperti aku telah melupakan kegelisahanku. Aku tak akan lagi mengingatnya.

_Tidak apa-apa. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan?_

Kuyakinkan itu dalam diriku. Tapi...

_**Deg**_

_Apa itu?!_

Emerald-ku tertarik menatap bayangan di seberang jendela gedung sebelah. Terlihat seperti ada sosok yang balas memerhatikanku. Siluet itu...

"Haruno Sakura?!"

Ah—"Hadir!" ucapku lantang sambil mengangkat tangan kananku menjawab panggilan Iruka-_sensei_.

"Kau ini, pagi-pagi sudah melamun." sindirnya dan langsung disambut gelak tawa anak sekelas.

Aku kerucutkan bibirku dan menunduk malu. Sedikit kulirik kembali seberang jendela itu dan tak ada apapun di sana. Apa yang sempat kulihat tadi hanya ilusiku saja?

...

...

...

Kukira kak Itachi hanya bercanda dan kembali mengerjaiku sewaktu dia bilang ingin mengajakku pergi sebagai ganti gagal kencan kemarin. Aku sudah kecewa karena saat pulang sekolah tadi tak kulihat dirinya menungguku. Aku tersenyum miris dan sedikit sakit hati. Aku juga kesepian karena tak bisa pulang bersama Ino dan Hinata seperti biasa berhubung mereka tampaknya sudah punya rencana masing-masing sepulang sekolah. Ino dengan pacar barunya dan Hinata dengan kencannya. Tapi ternyata saat sedang berjalan sendirian menuju halte, kak Itachi memanggilku.

"Hei, Sakura! Syukurlah aku masih sempat mengejarmu."

Aku terkejut melihatnya menghampiriku dan tampak kelelahan seperti sudah berlari jauh.

"Tadi ada sedikit urusan dan karena ponselmu tak ada, aku jadi tak bisa memberitahumu kalau aku akan terlambat." lanjut Itachi sambil masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." ucapku, dalam hati sungguh merasa terharu. "Aku kira kakak lupa."

"Haha, mana mungkin kan..."

"Iya, hampir saja aku naik bis dan pulang sendiri."

Sesaat kami berdua tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, kau masih mau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Itachi dan langsung kujawab dengan satu anggukkan mantap.

Aku tak tahu kalau berjalan bersama dengan orang yang disuka akan terasa begitu menyenangkan seperti ini. Dulu aku hanya pernah membayangkannya saja dan tak kukira kini menjadi kenyataan. Di sampingku pria itu berjalan. Tungkai panjangnya perlahan bergerak menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Sosok wajahnya yang tersenyum kali ini baru kulihat dari samping. Sudut bibirnya, lirikan onyx-nya, mimik wajah yang nampak di setiap ekspresi, dalam penglihatanku kini sosoknya terlihat seperti berkilauan. Aku berjalan bersama Uchiha Itachi sekarang.

"Kak, sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku sesaat menyela obrolan. Aku sudah penasaran daritadi. Dan aku hanya mengikuti saja kemana Itachi mengajakku. Di halte tadi kami naik bis yang berlawanan arah dengan tempatku tinggal, lalu berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah komplek perumahan. Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol aku sampai lupa menanyakannya.

"Kita ke rumahku." jawab Itachi kemudian.

"Hah? Apa?" cengangku tak percaya. "Ru—rumahmu?!"

Lelaki berhelaian raven berkuncir itu mengangguk, "Iya. Kebetulan orangtuaku sedang tak ada, jadi kita bisa 'bebas' bersenang-senang bersama."

Langkahku sesaat terhenti. Dengan emerald membulat kutatap wajah tampannya yang tersenyum. Itachi jadi berada sedikit di depanku. Dia masih terus berjalan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi, menoleh melihatku terdiam. "Atau kau mau pulang? Kita sudah sampai. Ini rumahku."

Aku gulirkan mataku memandang rumah yang cukup besar berlantai tiga di depanku. Terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Uchiha di sisi tembok gerbang depan. Jadi daritadi untuk sesaat kami seperti berjalan-jalan memutari benteng rumahnya saja? Tatapanku kembali melihat Itachi yang masih menanti jawaban.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." jawabku sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajaknya kembali.

"He'em." Dan aku pun melangkah mengikutinya.

Sekilas dia melirikku sebelum cepat berpaling menyembunyikan seringai yang tampak samar terlihat. Aku kepalkan tanganku menggenggam erat tali tas sekolahku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam dada. Sedikit keringat dingin serasa keluar dari punggungku. Tahu orang tuanya tak ada dan kami akan berduaan di rumah sebesar ini, aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Tidak! Sebaiknya aku lupakan. Tak akan terjadi sesuatu seperti itu. Aku kenal kak Itachi bagaimana. Lagipula kami berdua belum pacaran, jadi mustahil dia akan sembarangan berbuat sesuatu padaku.

Dan benar saja, aku hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

_Ceklek_—Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." katanya, mempersilakanku masuk.

"Permisi." ucapku sambil melangkah. Aku membungkuk untuk membuka sepatuku dan baru kusadari di sekitarku ada banyak pasang sepatu lain.

"Semuanya juga sudah datang." kata Itachi seperti menjawab rasa penasaranku.

"Eh?! Semuanya?"

Gelak tawa dan suara obrolan yang terdengar samar dari pintu masuk tadi kini kian jelas seiring aku ikuti kemana punggung lelaki itu membawaku masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Halo! Selamat datang!" sambut beberapa orang. Ada yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku, ada juga yang hanya menoleh cuek. Yang pasti aku tak menyangka dengan apa yang kulihat. Sekumpulan orang-orang ini setidaknya aku kenali sebagai AKATSUKI.

"Hahaha, kau terlambat Itachi." ucap pria _blonde_ dengan rambut modis seperti Ino. Kalau tak salah dia adalah Deidara-_senpai_, ketua klub seni di sekolah.

"Kau jadi terlambat mengikuti permainan seru kami tadi." lanjut Sasori. Baru kali ini aku melihat tampang senior terimut itu benar-benar seperti boneka porselen bermata hazel yang antik.

Ada juga Hidan-_senpai_ dan Kakuzu-_senpai_ yang tampak sedang bermain PS. Sepertinya mereka tengah bertaruh. Mereka hanya sekilas melihatku dan kembali saling adu mulut, dengan Hidan terus membahas Jasin—apalah itu—sedangkan Kakuzu ribut-ribut soal uang. Sementara yang terlihat santai duduk di sofa sambil menegak minuman adalah Kisame-_senpai_. Tobi-_senpai_ dan zetsu-_senpai_ pun asyik sendiri. Dan aku sedikit melongo melihat Konan-_senpai_ bermesraan dengan Yahiko-_senpai_ di pojokan. Ya ampun, ternyata benar gosip soal mereka yang pacaran diam-diam.

Itachi sebentar mengacuhkanku sementara dia ikut berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Aku bukannya merasa lega, justru malah gugup berada dalam situasi ini. Memang kami tak jadi berduaan tapi berada di tengah-tengah para _senpai_ golongan elit ini membuatku canggung.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, adik kelas kita." kata Itachi memperkenalkan diriku.

"Hoo~... '_kouhai_' kesayanganmu." seru mereka sambil setengah bercanda.

"Salam kenal." ucapku gugup.

Itachi merangkulku dan membawaku duduk di sofa. Beberapa dari mereka kemudian ikut nimbrung dan mengobrol.

"Wah, kau selalu dapat gadis yang manis ya." kata Deidara.

"_Kouhai_ lagi, ckckck... _senpai_ yang satu ini bikin iri." timpal Tobi.

Itachi tertawa, "Hahaha, mungkin karena pesonaku."

"Ish, sombong sekali kau!" balas Sasori. "Eh, Sakura-_chan_, kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Dia lantas mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Reflek aku menjauh darinya yang coba merapat sementara aku masih dalam rangkulan Itachi. Meski pertanyaan barusan mungkin candaan tapi sikapnya menyebalkan sekali. "Mau ya?" tanyanya kembali. "Jangan berharap pada Itachi, lebih baik denganku saja."

"Jangan bercanda kak, aku tak mau tertawa, hee~..." ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Wah, belum apa-apa aku sudah ditolak." Sasori cemberut dan berikutnya jadi bahan ledekan yang lain.

Aku sesungguhnya tak ingin ikut tertawa. Situasi ini sangat tak menyenangkan. Aku sudah dengar sepak terjangnya Sasori sebagai si playboy 'kalajengking merah', tapi semenarik apapun dia menggodaku tentu aku tak berminat padanya. Aku kan suka pada Itachi. Tapi kenapa Itachi malah ikut-ikutan asyik menikmati.

"Abaikan saja, tapi kalau kau mau dengan Sasori juga boleh." bisik Itachi padaku.

EH?!

Aku melohok mendengarnya dan balas tersenyum kaku. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara begitu? Meski kemudian dia menertawakan sikap seriusku dan bilang semua hanya bercanda tapi tetap saja rasanya aku seperti sudah dipermainkan. Kenapa aku merasa jadi tak nyaman? Tapi aku masih coba bertahan. Kurasa kalau aku ingin berada dekat dengan Itachi, aku harus lebih mengenalnya dan bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang ini.

"Kau sudah kenal mereka, kan?" tanya Itachi. Dia lalu memperkenalkan teman-temannya. "Dia Sasori, lalu Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu. Terus Kisame, eh mana dia? Yang itu Tobi dan Zetsu. Yahiko dan Konan. Kami Akatsuki. Kau mungkin terkejut melihatnya. Imej kami di luar sekolah benar-benar berbeda."

Aku hanya menarik bibirku untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk pelan, setuju dengan hal itu. Sebagai Dewan Siswa di sekolah, kedudukan Akatsuki lebih tinggi dari OSIS. Selain karena berprestasi, mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang berlatar belakang keluarga terpandang. Itulah yang membuat mereka justru lebih berpengaruh di semua kegiatan dan klub-klub di sekolah. Selalu terlihat berwibawa dan bersikap terhormat. Sampai tak berani ada yang mengusiknya. Tapi tak kusangka mereka punya sisi nakal khas anak remaja normal. Atau mungkin selama ini aku terlalu berlebihan memandang mereka. Kau tak akan percaya kalau kau tak melihat kenyataan itu sendiri, kan?

Selama beberapa waktu kami asyik mengobrol. Walau aku sebenarnya lebih banyak diam dan ikut-ikutan tertawa saja. Sedikit ada perasaan ingin pulang saat kulihat jam menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh malam. Tapi Itachi selalu berusaha membuatku tetap di sini.

"Santai saja. Kau bebas melakukan apapun. Bersenang-senanglah." ucapnya.

"Ayo." Konan lalu menarik tanganku, hendak mengajakku ikut menari saat musik disco menghentak mulai dimainkan.

"Tidak, aku disini saja." tolakku.

"Ah, kau membosankan." desisnya pelan tapi sambil tersenyum, walaupun terlihat sinis. "Ya sudah." Dia lalu pergi sendiri ke tengah kumpulan orang-orang yang menari itu.

Rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Tentu karena baru malam minggu kemarin aku berada di pesta yang kurang lebih semeriah ini. Meski aku tak benar-benar bersenang-senang sekarang. Aku merasa asing. Sendirian. Padahal Itachi ada di sampingku kini, bukankah harusnya aku bahagia?

"Sakura."

Aku tersentak mendapat panggilan itu. Saat aku menoleh kulihat wajah Itachi sudah berada dekat dengan wajahku. Sejak kapan?! Emerald-ku membulat dan aku membeku saat sebelah tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku. Tangannya terasa dingin dan sedikit basah karena kutahu dia habis memegang gelas kristal minuman.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut padaku, selembut sentuhan belaiannya. "Kau ternyata manis ya."

Aku jadi berdebar-debar dibuatnya. Apa yang hendak dia lakukan padaku?!, "Itachi-_senpai_..." gumamku makin gugup saat dia perlahan mempersempit jarak antara kami.

"Sakura, boleh aku..." pintanya kian mendekat.

_PZZT_

Suasana mendadak hening. Suara musik berhenti terdengar, berganti keluhan orang-orang yang mempertanyakan ulah siapa ini. Dan semuanya memandang ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka, dimana sosok asing berdiri sambil memegang kabel _amplifier_ yang sudah dicabutnya.

"Berisik! Tak bisakah aku mendapat ketenangan di rumah ini?" ucap orang itu dingin.

Teman-teman Itachi tampak jadi bersikap canggung sekarang, dan lelaki Uchiha di sampingku itu pun lekas berdiri. Aku ikut mengalihkan perhatianku turut melihat siapa sebenarnya yang datang. Lalu seketika seperti ada tombak yang terlempar tepat mengenai jantungku sebagai sasaran, aku tertohok jadinya saat kulihat siapa dia. Orang itu...

_Deg_

"Sasuke." sebut Itachi, "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya ramah.

Tapi tak ada yang berubah dengan tampang _stoic_ pemuda itu. Dia terdiam sementara menatap tajam selama mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan tiba saat onyx itu bersiborok dengan emerald-ku, aku seperti ditatap oleh ular besar yang siap memangsa. Tak bisa kupercaya aku melihatnya. Sungguh aku merasa kalau itu dia. Garis wajah tampan itu. Tatanan rambut anehnya. Orang itu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Meski ingatanku samar tentang kejadian di malam minggu kemarin, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau memang dialah lelaki yang kemarin di LOVE Hotel!

_Brak_

Sasuke menghempaskan kabel amplifiernya dengan sedikit kasar seraya berlalu pergi.

"Ah, iya, iya, bubar, bubar semuanya. Pesta sudah selesai. Kita main kartu dan _game_ seperti biasa saja ya." ucap Itachi kemudian menyuruh teman-temannya tenang.

"Yah, gak asyik." keluh yang lain.

"Boleh pakai musik tapi jangan terlalu keras, gak enak juga kan kalau sampai ganggu tetangga. Ayo, ayo, atau kalian memilih berpesta di rumah yang lain saja?" tawar Itachi.

"Malas nih, kita sudah terlanjur asyik di sini." dengus Kisame.

"Ayolah, rese banget sih adikmu." cibir Sasori.

"Adik?" ucapku tak percaya.

"Iya." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum, "Maaf untuk sikapnya yang tak sopan."

"Dia adikmu?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Itachi mengangguk-angguk, "Uchiha Sasuke. Memangnya kau tak kenal? Padahal kalian satu angkatan lho."

Aku terperangah mendengarnya, kurasa itu cukup menjelaskan keberadaan dia di pesta Sai kemarin.

"Anak kelas 1-A. Mungkin karena terlalu menekan hawa keberadaannya, apa kau sampai tak mengenalnya? Kukira dia sepopuler aku pas kelas 1, haha." canda Itachi.

Kelas 1-A berarti memang sekelas dengan Sai dan Naruto. Kelas yang letaknya di seberang gedung kelasku. Bayangan yang kulihat dari jendela pagi ini pun mungkin adalah dia. Tapi kenapa dia seolah menyembunyikan diri dariku? Atau aku yang selama ini tak menyadarinya? Meskipun tadi dia bersikap biasa saja saat kami bertemu, tapi bukan berarti dia sungguh-sungguh tak mengenalku.

"Jangan bilang setelah bertemu dengannya kau jadi jatuh cinta padanya, Sakura?" tanya Itachi sedikit menggodaku.

"Hah? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." sanggahku cepat. Dan memang kujawab dengan jujur.

"Syukurlah."

Aku ikut tersenyum saat Itachi tersenyum padaku. Hanya saja tetap dalam hati ada perasaan yang mengganggu. Karena aku masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku di hotel malam itu. Terlebih lagi yang bersamaku adalah adiknya Itachi. Pikiranku kini jadi dipenuhi dengan sosoknya.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"Permisi kak, aku mau ke toilet."

"Oh, iya. Tempatnya di dekat ruang makan, belokan sebelum tangga ya."

"He'em."

...

Ya ampun, rasanya aku jadi sesak. Mau bernafas pun terasa berat. Aku tak bisa tenang. Meskipun ada kemungkinan salah orang tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar Sasuke? Gawat kalau sampai ketahuan. Aku tak bisa biarkan Itachi sampai mengetahui hal ini. Dia pasti berpikir macam-macam tentang diriku. Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan pacaran dengannya.

Sambil melamun, membasuh kedua tanganku di wastafel usai pergi ke toilet sebentar, aku terkejut saat kuangkat wajahku dan melihat bayangan di cermin tampak di belakangku berdiri sosoknya. Si Uchiha Sasuke itu, onyx kelamnya menatapku tajam. Aku lekas berbalik menghadapnya dan kulihat bibirnya tersungging, memperlihatkan senyuman tipis meremehkan. Mimpi burukku dimulai. Kurasa firasatku benar kalau memang dia orangnya.

"Jadi ternyata kau pacaran dengan kakakku?" tanyanya.

Aku katupkan bibirku, memilih untuk tak menjawab. Aku melenggang pergi mengacuhkannya, dan—"Kyaa... mau apa kau?!" pekikku saat Sasuke menarik tanganku dan mendorongku hingga merapat ke tembok. Dia menekanku. Aku hendak teriak tapi dengan cepat dia membekap mulutku dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Sstt..." desisnya, "Sekarang Itachi-_nii_ ada di ruang sebelah, memangnya kau mau kalau sampai ketahuan?!"

Aku memelototinya. Apa dia sedang mengancamku sekarang?!

"Ke—ketahuan juga memangnya kenapa?" tantangku saat dia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, "Tak terjadi apa-apa antara kita kemarin."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tampak geli mendengarnya. "Kau yakin tak terjadi sesuatu? Kau tak ingat?"

Ukh, dia tahu benar kelemahanku. Tapi aku tak akan takut menghadapinya. "Aku yakin. Meski aku mabuk, aku tahu kita tak... auch—" Aku terkejut saat Sasuke menarik paksa kerah kemeja seragamku dan menyingkapkannya untuk melihat jenjang leherku. Lekas buru-buru aku singkirkan tangannya dariku, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku padanya.

"Bekasnya masih ada."

Aku melohok mendengarnya. Dia tahu?! Dia tahu yang jadi kegelisahanku. Hal yang berkali-kali kuyakinkan dalam diri '_tak apa-apa, tak terjadi apa-apa_'—tapi dia malah bertingkah seperti memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku menyadari ada tanda ruam kemerahan ini di jenjang leherku saat aku pulang ke rumah hari itu. Ini bekas seperti telah disentuh oleh sesuatu. Dan membayangkannya dia melakukan ini padaku membuatku merinding. Mustahil, apa sebenarnya malam itu aku dan dia sudah...

_Tap_

Sasuke mengetuk dahiku. Dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas pucuk helaian merah mudaku. "Jangan menatapku seperti aku seorang penjahat."

"Tapi kau melakukannya, kan?!" marahku padanya. Batinku terasa tersiksa. Aku sungguh ingin menangis sekarang. "_Kiss mark_ ini..."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Tapi tak kuduga tatapan kelam lelaki itu berubah teduh. Sesaat dia terdiam sementara tangannya membelai—mengacak-acak rambutku. Tampak seperti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Aku menandaimu karena kau tak seharusnya menjadi milik yang lain, Sakura."

"A-pa?" Aku terperanjat mendengarnya, sama sekali tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lantas menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepalaku. "Sampai sini dulu." ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya. "Sampai nanti, Sakura. Mungkin kau akan ingat."

Usai dia pergi, aku merosot jatuh ke lantai. Kakiku rasanya lemas. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Siapa dia? Siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Tanpa kusadari aku sudah ada dalam situasi membingungkan. Posisiku benar-benar dalam bahaya. Aku suka pada kakaknya tapi kenapa malah terlibat lebih jauh dengan adiknya?

.

.

.

**TBC... Next to Chapter 4**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hihihihi... senang akhirnya bisa updet juga lanjutan cerita ini. Maaf ya klo dirasa lama. Tapi semoga ceritanya makin suka. Aku sendiri seneng karena Sakura akhirnya sudah mulai berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Dan kira-kira ada apa ya dengan mereka sebenarnya?

Oh iya, ada yang tanya DAREKAGA apaan? Judul ini sebenarnya _Dareka ga_ dalam bahasa jepang itu artinya 'seseorang', yang disini adalah orang yang dicari Sakura sebagai cintanya. Entah Sasuke atau Itachi, dia masih bingung gitu~...

Nah, lanjutannya ditunggu saja. Mungkin bakal updet nanti udah lebaran. Jadi jangan ngarep cepet-cepet, _gomen_ :( Makasih buat yang udah baca dan tinggalin jejak untuk chapter sebelumnya :) Yang masih silent reader juga makasih ya, hayo komen juga dong, biar aku tahu kesan kamu setelah bacanya, hehe...

Seperti biasa, setelah ini masih ada side story.

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Sasara Keiko, Yue aoi, marukocan, BLACK 'SS' PEARL, misakiken, CbiellUchiha1, hanazono yuri, NoelaSky, Qulby Nakajima, YOktf, Nikechaann, kHaLerie Hikari, shiina mizuki mw, NdaYamada, haruki ahou, dianarndraha, Sasusaku's fans, sami ahruchi 2, Guest, Leader Kimmi, Guest, anninD, Tsurugi De Lelouch, NabiylaClouds, suket alang alang, Uchiha Ryuuzaki, toru perri, japanloveyou,**

**And**

**All of You Silent Readers**

…

* * *

.

.

.

**DAREKAGA**

_**(Side Story)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke! Kau sudah pulang? Sasuke!"

Berulang kali Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar itu namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Iseng dia memutar kenopnya dan ternyata terbuka. Tahu tak dikunci mungkin daritadi dia langsung saja masuk sendiri. Perlahan pemuda berambut raven panjang sepunggung itu melangkah masuk dan samar terdengar suara air _shower_ mengalir dari arah kamar mandi. Pantas saja Sasuke tak menyahut saat dipanggil, mungkin dia sedang mandi—pikir Itachi.

Bosan menunggu, sebentar dia berkeliling dalam kamar itu tanpa maksud menerobos wilayah pribadi orang lain, meskipun itu kamar adiknya sendiri. Hanya sekedar melihat-lihat karena merasa belakangan ini hubungan mereka tak lagi seakrab dulu. Entah karena sedang masa puber atau ini yang disebut pemberontakan masa remaja, tapi Itachi tak mengerti ada apa dengan Sasuke sekarang. Adik lelaki kesayangannya itu tampak sering menghindari dan bersikap ketus padanya. Padahal seingatnya dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Kalau sekedar iseng menggoda dan mengerjainya sih dari kecil juga paling hanya berantem, bertengkar kecil-kecil dan biasanya langsung akan baikan.

Melewati meja belajar, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Itachi. Di atas meja tergeletak dua ponsel _smartphone_ beda tipe.

"Hah, si _baka otoutou_ itu beli _hape_ baru?" Diambilnya ponsel asing yang tak pernah Itachi lihat sebelumnya. "_Second_ ya?" Itachi amati ponsel itu sudah ada beberapa goresan. "Untuk apa dia punya dua _hape_ segala." pikirnya bingung. Baru saja hendak dia tekan tombol ON ponsel itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke dengan cepat menyambarnya.

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku." ucap pemuda itu.

Itachi nyengir, lantas tertawa kecil. "Kapan kau datang? Seram amat tiba-tiba muncul." candanya.

Sasuke hanya mengerling menanggapinya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengeringkan rambut ravennya yang basah usai keramas dengan handuk.

"Kapan kau pulang? Semalam kau menginap dimana? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahu orang rumah?" tanya Itachi seperti orang tua memarahi anak gadisnya yang suka keluyuran.

Tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menjawab seperlunya. "Hn."

"Heh, jawab yang benar. Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini?" tanya Itachi mulai kesal.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau sendiri kemarin sibuk dengan geng orang-orang bodoh itu, kan?" balas Sasuke.

Itachi mengerjap beberapa kali, "Kau masih tak suka aku bergaul dengan Akatsuki?"

Sasuke hanya berdecih dan memilih menghindar, "Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah pulang. Semalam aku juga ingin bersenang-senang. Aku menginap di rumah teman. Puas? Kalau tak ada urusan lagi, keluarlah kak."

Melihat sikap Sasuke, Itachi mengerti adiknya ini sedang tak ingin diganggu. Meski dia ingin berada sedikit lebih lama tapi kalau dipaksa takutnya Sasuke malah berontak. "Baiklah, aku pergi." Itachi mengalah. Sesaat langkahnya terhenti sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, "Heh, Sasuke..." Itachi kembali menoleh, "Kalau ada sesuatu, bicarakan saja denganku. Dan lain kali kita pergi main bersama ya?"

Ekspresi sang adik sedikit berubah saat mendengar tawaran itu, "Hn," Tapi sebisa mungkin Sasuke redam perasaannya yang hampir meluap ingin dia tumpahkan. "Iya, kapan-kapan."

"Sip," Itachi tersenyum, "_Jaa ne_..." pamitnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang usai melihat Itachi pergi. Onyx-nya lantas bergulir memandang ponsel yang bukan miliknya dalam genggaman. Dinyalakannya tombol ON _smartphone_ itu dan tampak pada _wallpaper_ foto seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang tersenyum, bergaya dengan mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk lambang '_peace_'.

"Mana bisa aku bilang, kan?" gumam Sasuke. "Tentang dia..."

.

.

.

.

FuRaHEART

[230615]

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Dia si Pengusik

-oOo-

"Suatu hari nanti mungkin kau akan ingat."

Separuh diriku tak peduli, separuh diriku penasaran. Meski pikiranku selalu berkabut setiap kali aku berusaha mengingatmu, tapi aku ingin tahu tentang kebenaran dari semua cerita yang kau katakan. Dan segala hal yang coba kau buktikan padaku membuatku yang tak yakin merasa tak asing. Seolah kehadiranmu sedikit demi sedikit membuka kenangan yang tak pernah kutahu pernah tersimpan dalam ingatan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Sasuke Uchiha?"

* * *

-o0o-

**DAREKAGA : Chapter 4**

_(Dia si Pengusik)_

-oOo-

**Story by FuRaHEART**

**Disclaimer:**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Itachi Uchiha and all characters of **NARUTO** (c) **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, (miss)typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

**Happy Reading**

**-o0o-**

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamku.

"Kenapa?" Aku tersentak oleh sentuhan tangan Itachi di bahuku, sontak membuyarkan lamunanku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Aku gelagapan, lekas mengangguk-angguk dan cepat kembali pasang tampang seperti biasa. "I-iya, aku baik-baik saja kok." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tampak aneh sekembalinya dari toilet tadi, kupikir terjadi sesuatu."

"Ha ha ha, tidak." jawabku kaku. Mana mungkin aku bisa dengan jujur mengatakan apa yang terjadi tadi saat aku bertemu dengan Sasuke pada Itachi. Hatiku memang sedikit gelisah sekarang. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada semacam ketakutan tak beralasan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Aku terlalu memikirkan ucapan Sasuke dan juga mungkin—kusentuh kembali sisi leher sebelah kananku—mengingat perbuatannya padaku, rasanya aku...

_Tuk_

"Eh?!" Aku terkejut kala keningku tiba-tiba diketuk oleh Itachi.

"Tuh, kan. Kau melamun lagi." kata Itachi. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melihatnya sekarang tampak memikirkanku membuatku jadi tersipu. Kurasa memang sebaiknya aku harus fokus pada satu orang di hadapanku ini. "Ayo, minum." Itachi mengacungkan gelasnya mengajakku bersulang.

"He'em." Aku menggangguk dan menyambut tawarannya. Denting suara gelas kaca terdengar nyaring. Aku tegak habis minuman soda itu. Memaksanya masuk meski terasa menyakitkan melewati tenggorokanku kini. Seolah aku pun tengah berusaha menelan segala kegelisahanku sekaligus di dalamnya.

"Nah, begitu dong," Itachi mengelus-elus helaian rambut merah mudaku sementara aku seka ujung bibirku yang basah dengan punggung tangan. "bersenang-senanglah Sakura."

_Ya, yang namanya Sasuke itu, dia bukan siapa-siapa._ Kuyakinkan hal itu dalam diri. _Dia tak ada hubungannya. Yang aku sukai adalah Itachi Uchiha. Aku tak harus peduli pada yang lain._

Setelah itu pesta bersama gerombolan Akatsuki ini masih terus berlangsung walau tanpa suara musik menghentak yang terdengar terlalu keras seperti sebelumnya. Mereka terlihat asyik bercengkerama dan seperti biasa aku hanya duduk diam saja menikmati camilan. Sebentar berbincang denganku, Itachi kembali mengabaikanku ketika dia malah asyik bercanda dengan yang lain. Selama beberapa saat aku masih bersabar menunggu semua ini berakhir atau berharap Itachi akan segera mengajakku pulang. Tapi ternyata tanda-tanda itu sama sekali tak ada. Berulang kali aku melirik jarum jam di dinding yang terus bergerak hingga hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. _Aduh, mau sampai kapan aku di sini?_ Aku mulai gelisah karena hal lain, kupikir ini sudah terlalu larut untukku keluyuran di luar ketika esok hari kita semua masih ada jadwal sekolah pagi.

"Kak, aku pamit pulang sekarang ya?" Aku yang sudah menggandeng kembali tas sekolahku akhirnya memberanikan diri menghampiri Itachi dan menyela keasyikannya. "Ini sudah larut, aku harus segera pulang. Kalau lebih dari ini bisa-bisa orangtuaku marah."

Yah, karena sebelumnya aku tak bilang dulu mau pergi kemana sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka pasti sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselku dari tadi. Dan kalau tahu nomornya tak aktif, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan pada mereka kalau ponselku hilang? Argh, rasanya aku benar-benar sial. Merasa banyak tertimpa masalah belakangan ini.

"Oh, gitu..." kata Itachi seraya bangkit berdiri, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayo!"

Sebentar aku berbasa-basi berpamitan juga dengan yang lain. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terlihat kecewa aku pulang dan memintaku tetap tinggal lebih lama. Namun ada pula yang biasa saja, bersikap tak peduli padaku. Tak sia-sia usahaku, akhirnya Itachi akan mengantarku pulang dan kami akan punya waktu berdua lagi sedikit lebih lama. Kupikir begitu, tapi nyatanya sampai di pintu depan, saat aku tengah bersiap memakai sepatuku kulihat Itachi tak mengganti sandal rumahnya dan malah bersikap santai menatapku yang bergegas.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?" ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

APA?!

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Kukira dia mengajakku kemari dan menahanku sampai jam segini punya tanggung jawab untuk mengembalikanku ke tempat asalku!, teriak batinku tak percaya.

"Aku tak bisa keluar sekarang. Kau tahu apa jadinya kalau aku tak ada di rumah mengawasi teman-temanku di sini? Menyuruh mereka pulang sekarang juga tak bisa. Aku ingin sekali mengantarmu tapi bagaimana ya..." lanjut Itachi, sebentar tampangnya terlihat tengah berpikir keras. "Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu sampai halte terdekat. Kurasa jam segini kau masih bisa mengejar bis terakhir. Atau aku pesankan taksi saja ya..."

Aku merengut dan sejenak terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa menanggapinya. Dalam hati, jujur aku merasa kecewa. Tahu aku tak akan diantar pulang olehnya, aku akan pamit dari tadi dan yakin bisa pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya sekarang juga bukannya aku tak berani, tapi ini sungguh di luar bayanganku. Kenapa sikap Itachi begini padaku?

"Hmm, sudahlah kak, tak apa-apa, aku bisa..."

"Tunggu!" sela Itachi tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku. Kulihat dia menoleh dan aku ikut melihat kemana arah pandangnya menuju.

Berdiri di ujung lorong sana adalah sosok Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Penampilannya terlihat berbeda dengan stelan jaket dan celana jeans berwarna gelap, juga menenteng helm _full face_ dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa kau mau pergi?" tanya Itachi kemudian pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kemana?"

Onyx serupa milik Itachi itu berputar malas, "Ada urusan." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Itachi tersenyum lebar lantas menoleh padaku sebelum kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu sambil keluar, kau bisa sekalian antar dia pulang, kan?"

"APA?!" Lagi-lagi aku terkejut. Kali ini aku benar-benar tercengang. "E-e-e-eh, tunggu dulu kak. Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja," tolakku cepat. Membayangkan aku pergi bersamanya membuatku merinding. "aku tidak mau diantar pulang olehnya."

"Kenapa? Ini kan sudah malam, mana bisa kau pulang sendiri, lebih baik bila ada orang yang mengantarmu." kata Itachi.

_Lalu kenapa bukan kau saja?_, gerutuku dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa sendiri. Jalanan juga sepertinya masih ramai, jadi pasti aman."

Itachi menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Aku mencemaskanmu. Lagipula..." dia beranjak menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkul akrab adik kesayangannya itu. "Sasuke juga tak keberatan, kan?" Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Kau jangan takut dengan sikap dinginnya, begini-begini juga dia adikku yang manis. Aku jamin Sasuke tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kau akan aman bersamanya."

TIDAAAKKK!

Aku melotot, kukatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat, menahan agar tak bicara walau rasanya aku ingin menjerit sekarang. Aku tak terima dengan ucapannya. Aku akan aman bersama orang itu?! Sama sekali tidak! Dia sudah pernah berbuat macam-macam padaku, mana bisa aku percaya padanya! Dan sialnya aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada Itachi sekarang. Dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Jadi, kau mau kan?" tawar Itachi sekali lagi. "Pasti mau ya?"

"Hahaha, tapi aku tak mau merepotkan Sasuke-_kun_, dia punya urusan sendiri, kan?" Setidaknya aku masih berupaya menolak tawaran itu secara halus. Aku tak mau Itachi curiga akan sesuatu.

"Tak masalah," jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba, aku sampai melohok mendengarnya, "aku bisa mengantarmu sekalian." Dan satu seringai tampak sekilas tertoreh di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau, lebih baik aku..."

"Sakura-_chan_..." panggil Itachi. Baru saja aku hendak memberikan alasan lagi, dia sudah kembali menyela. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa ya berarti kau tak perlu sungkan. Jangan membuatku jadi merasa tak enak hati nanti bila sampai aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

"Eh, maksudku bukan begitu..."

"Jadi kau mau kan diantar pulang oleh Sasuke?"

Aku sungguh telah kehabisan kata-kata. Rasanya percuma saja bila aku terus bicara sementara Itachi tetap akan memaksa. Akhirnya sambil menghela nafas berat aku pun menggangguk setuju, "Baiklah."

"Sip, bagus. Masalah selesai." ucap Itachi gembira bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan kecil segala. "Tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku penuh arti, "Serahkan saja padaku."

Aku merinding. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan menyambar sebelah tanganku seraya mengajakku pergi bersamanya.

"Kami pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke.

"Per—mi—si." ucapku pelan, merasa tak berdaya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Itachi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "jangan ngebut, ya!"

BLAAM

...

...

"Lepaskan!" ketusku sambil menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan menatap sinis padanya. "Kau sengaja kan tiba-tiba muncul barusan?" tebakku curiga.

Onyx itu mengerjap sekali. Aku menunggunya bicara tapi Sasuke malah balas mengacuhkanku sambil menyeringai. Aku merasa begitu kesal padanya. Dan karena sungguh tak ingin lama-lama bersamanya, langsung saja aku putuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Kabur, sementara dia masih mengeluarkan motor dari garasi rumahnya.

_Sial! Sialan!_, gerutuku dalam hati. Setengah diriku rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Gagal bisa bersama Itachi dan malah harus berurusan dengan adiknya yang 'sok' mengenal diriku itu membuatku makin tak nyaman. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, namun sejauh mana aku berpikir, aku tetap tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Masih tak jauh dari rumah kediaman Uchiha, langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah motor menyela menghalangi jalanku. Aku sudah tahu itu Sasuke hanya dengan melihat sepasang onyx yang menatapku dari balik kaca helm _fullface_-nya yang terbuka.

"Naiklah." perintahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm lain padaku.

Aku merengut dan masang tampang cemberut menanggapinya. "Kubilang aku akan pulang sendiri, kan?!" tolakku dan mulai mengayunkan tungkaiku berjalan melewatinya. Tapi dengan cepat dia kembali menghalangi, "Ish, kau ini..." desisku kesal.

"Sudah tak ada lagi bis yang lewat di halte depan sana. Kau sungguh mau pulang jalan kaki?!" tanya Sasuke, sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. "Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, jadi ayo cepat naik! Mumpung aku lagi baik nih."

Aku akui yang dikatakannya memang benar. Meski aku bersikeras jalan sampai halte, tapi tak ada jaminan masih ada bis tujuanku pulang yang beroperasi sampai jam segini. Bisa jadi nanti aku malah luntang-lantung tak jelas. Mau menyalahkan kecerobohanku sendiri juga percuma, mau tak mau hanya Sasuke seorang yang bisa mengantarku sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa harga diriku rasanya masih tak bisa terima dengan semua ini.

"Cepat!" sentaknya, "Mau, tidak?"

"Tch," Dia bersikap seakan membuatku merasa seperti tidak ada pilihan lain. Maka pada akhirnya aku terima juga tawarannya, mengambil helm itu dan lekas duduk di boncengan. Sambil masih menggerutu kuperingatkan dia agar tak berbuat macam-macam padaku. Dan lelaki itu tampak terkekeh menertawakanku. Meski sebenarnya dia tak berbuat jahat padaku, tapi aku masih merasa Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya. Terlebih jati dirinya sebagai adik kandung Itachi benar-benar mengancam diriku. Karena aku merasa dia sengaja datang untuk mengacaukan hubunganku dan Itachi.

Lebih sedikit dari jam setengah sepuluh malam, akhirnya aku bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Syukurlah tidak terjadi sesuatu dan kuakui kebolehan lelaki itu dalam berkendara. Meskipun tadi mengebut dan menyalip sana-sini tapi dia tetap membawaku dengan aman. Selain itu, kupikir sepanjang perjalanan tadi kami akan beradu mulut, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tipe orang yang jarang berbasa-basi dan sedikit berbeda dengan Itachi.

"Terima kasih," ucapku seraya menyerahkan helm yang kupakai tadi kembali padanya, "sampaikan juga ucapanku itu pada kak Itachi."

"Ternyata kau ini dianggap biasa saja ya..." gumam Sasuke.

Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadinya kupikir kau itu cukup istimewa bagi Itachi-_nii_ tapi ternyata tidak."

Kata-katanya sungguh tepat mengenai hatiku. Aku sendiri tak mau mengakuinya. Memang benar apa yang Sasuke bilang, kalau Itachi lebih menganggapku penting, tentu dia tak akan memilih teman-temannya dan membiarkanku begini. "Ini bukan urusanmu, kan? Jangan ikut campur." balasku pada Sasuke, sedikit jengkel.

Lagi-lagi senyuman samar dan tatapan penuh arti itu Sasuke tujukan padaku, "Ya, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi..." Onyx itu menatap _intens_, "sebaiknya kau menyerah saja sebelum sakit hati dibuatnya."

"Kau..." teriakku kesal, "pergi sana!"

Sasuke pun cepat memacu kendaraannya. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahku dan memandang punggung itu menjauh. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat, menahan emosi yang bercampur dalam diri. Meskipun ada bagian dalam diriku yang setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi aku sungguh tak ingin mendengar hal itu darinya. Tidak dari dia yang tak tahu apa-apa. Orang yang seenaknya muncul dan mengacaukan perasaanku.

"Enyah sana!" gumamku, entah pada Sasuke atau kebimbanganku sendiri.

...

...

"_Tada_—"

"Sakura."

Aku merinding mendengar panggilan itu.

"—_ima_."

Sampai di rumah aku harus bersiap kena sempot omelan ibuku, ketika begitu masuk dia sudah berdiri menyambutku dengan tampang seram, lengkap dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada. Syukurlah centong sayur tak sedang dia genggam karena sekarang sudah terlalu larut untuknya bila masih dengan mode tampilan khas ibu-ibu memasak.

"Maaf, aku pulang terlambat. Aku..."

Dan seperti kejadian tempo hari, ketika aku bingung mencari-cari alasan ternyata aku sudah diselamatkan.

"Lain kali bilang dulu kalau mau pergi main," ucap Nyonya Mebuki Haruno itu memperingatkan, "tapi pacarmu bertanggung jawab kembali mengantarmu pulang, kan?"

"Hah, pacar?" Aku jadi melohok mendengarnya. "Pacar siapa maksud ibu? Aku tidak pergi pacaran. Boro-boro pacaran, pacar saja aku tidak..."

"Cieeee..." Dengan tengilnya wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu malah menggodaku, "Ternyata putri ibu sudah besar ya sekarang, hihihi. Sudah tak perlu kau sembunyikan, ibu sudah tahu kok."

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi aku melohok, "Tahu apa? Tunggu sebentar!" Aku rasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Mungkin ibuku sempat melihat Sasuke tadi mengantarku pulang, "Kalau yang ibu maksud orang yang tadi, dia sama sekali bukan..."

"Lalu apa orang yang mengantarmu dan yang menjawab teleponmu tadi itu memangnya orang yang berbeda?" tanya ibuku heran. Sama herannya denganku dan apakah sekali lagi aku harus melohok mendengar pernyataannya?

"Ck, karena sampai waktu makan malam tadi kau masih belum juga pulang, ibu mencoba menghubungi ponselmu dan heran kenapa ada suara lelaki yang mengangkatnya. Sewaktu ibu tanya siapa dia, apa dia pacarmu, dia bilang iya. Dia jelaskan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. Ternyata ada juga Ino dan Hinata, ibu jadi lega. Ibu paham dan menyuruhnya menjagamu. Dia berjanji akan mengantarkanmu pulang tepat waktu." lanjut ibuku.

'_Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, jadi ayo cepat naik!'_

Aku teringat kembali kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi. Kupikir janji yang dia maksud itu pada Itachi, tapi kalau memang Sasuke yang mengangkat telepon ibuku, jangan-jangan... tunggu?! Aku jadi teringat hal lainnya. Aku pikir ini mustahil tapi bukankah ponselku tak hilang melainkan tertinggal di Love Hotel sewaktu aku terburu-buru kabur meninggalkannya. Jadi ponsel dan dompetku sekarang memang ada pada Sasuke. Tidak mungkin?! Berarti yang balas mengirim pesan waktu itu pun, yang membuatkan alibi untukku bahwa aku menginap di rumah Hinata juga dia?

"Hei, ada apa dengan tampang bingungmu itu, Sakura?" telisik ibuku, "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Eh, tidak..." Cepat-cepat aku singkirkan lamunanku sebelum ibuku curiga. "aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja." Kuedarkan pandanganku, sambil menunduk kusentuh belakang leherku yang jadi terasa pegal sekarang. Jujur aku bingung sekarang, haruskah aku lanjutkan kebohongan ini lagi?

"Jadi benar kan dia itu pacarmu?" tanya ibuku kembali memastikan, "Atau kau mulai berani main-main dengan anak lelaki tak jelas sekarang?"

"Hah, tidak," bantahku, "mana mungkin aku begitu..."

"Jadi?" Tatapan emerald itu seakan butuh ketegasan.

"I-i-iya begitulah..." desahku akhirnya sambil mengangguk pelan. Pandanganku masih menunduk, "Maafkan aku, aku janji hal seperti ini tak akan terulang kembali." ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan. Aku sungguh menyesal masih tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Asal kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik, tak masalah, Sakura." Kedua bahuku ditepuknya, kulihat ada kelembutan dan kasih sayang dalam tatapan emerald miliknya. "Ibu tak marah dan tak melarangmu. Ibu ikut senang kalau kau pun sedang berbahagia." Ucapannya benar-benar menenangkan. "Jadi kapan-kapan jangan lupa kenalkan orang itu pada ibu, ya?!"

"EH?!"

"Ibu juga ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin lihat lelaki seperti apa dia. Apa setampan ayahmu dulu waktu muda, kyaaaa..."

Aku _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah ibuku sekarang. Sepertinya dia mulai bernostalgia. Mungkin karena faktor ayah yang sedang dinas ke luar kota sekarang, dia pasti merindukannya. Sebaiknya aku menyingkir sebelum ibu cerita tentang masa muda mereka yang membuatku selalu ikut tersipu. Syukurlah ayahku sedang tak ada, kalau tidak posisiku akan semakin sulit dan jadi bertambah pula orang yang harus kubohongi.

Aku tahu ini buruk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terperosok jatuh ke dalam lubang pasir. Semakin aku berusaha keras mengais untuk mendakinya, aku semakin terkubur. Aku hanya berharap aku tak sampai mati terjebak di dalamnya.

"Lalu siapa namanya?" tanya ibuku, sebentar menghentikan langkahku yang hendak masuk ke kamar. Aku menoleh dan bisa menduga kemana arah pertanyaan ini, "Siapa nama pacarmu itu?"

Sejenak aku menghela nafas berat sebelum aku menyebutkan satu nama itu, "Uchiha."

"Itu marganya?"

Bibirku bergetar, aku sungguh tak bisa meneruskannya. "Hmm, sudah ya bu, lain kali saja ceritanya. _Oyasumi_." pamitku dan lekas menutup pintu kamar. Terdengar teriakan protes dari luar sana.

Aku bersender di balik pintu, merosot, menunduk dan duduk sambil memeluk lutut. Aku menyesal mengucapkan kebohongan itu.

Uchiha? Uchiha siapa? Itachi-kah? Orang yang sungguh kuharapkan jadi kekasihku. Atau Sasuke? Siapa dia? Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul mengusik perasaanku.

...

...

...

Sesuatu yang lembut terasa tengah menyentuhku. Aku perlahan terbangun dan hal pertama yang samar kulihat masuk dalam pandanganku adalah bulu lentik di atas kelopak milik sepasang mata yang perlahan terbuka dan balas menatapku. Tatapannya tampak tak asing. Aku merasa pernah melihat kelembutan yang dia pancarkan. Jarak kami begitu dekat sehingga aku pun bisa menyentuhnya, menangkup wajah itu dengan sebelah tanganku.

"_Maaf."_

Samar seperti bibirnya berucap begitu. Dia hendak menyingkir tapi aku merasa sungguh tak rela dan kembali menahannya pergi. Digenggamnya pula tanganku yang masih menyentuh wajahnya. Tatapan mata itu berubah sedih ketika dia berkata sesuatu. Aku menggeleng dan tampak membalas perkataannya. Senyuman tipis pun kemudian tergores di wajahnya, sepertinya dia jadi bahagia karena apa yang kukatakan. Dan entah kenapa pula aku pun senang melihatnya. Terlebih ketika dia kembali membelai wajahku dan mendekat, memberikan kecupan lembut di atas pipi. Rasanya aku jadi tersipu dan berdebar-bedar. Aku rentangkan tanganku, menariknya masuk ke dalam dekapan. Aku merasa ingin selalu bersama-sama dengannya. Karena dialah orang yang kucari dan kuinginkan selama ini.

"_Kuberitahu satu hal, aku ingin kau tak melupakanku lagi, Sakura."_ Deru nafas hangatnya terasa menggelitik jenjang leherku. _"Ingat baik-baik. Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke."_ bisiknya di telingaku.

...

...

...

"HATCHIIIII..."

"Wah, kau kena flu?" tanya Ino.

Sambil menggosok-gosok bawah hidungku yang gatal aku hanya mendelik ke arah gadis pirang berkuncir ekor kuda yang berjalan di sampingku ini. Kami bertemu tadi di jalan dekat sekolah dan akhirnya pergi berangkat bersama-sama.

"Entahlah." jawabku. Ya, habis aku juga tak tahu apa aku benar-benar sakit sekarang? Aku memang merasa sedikit tak enak badan. Pagi tadi juga aku tak nafsu makan. Ini pasti gara-gara terkena angin malam. Ditambah mimpi sialan yang mengusik tidurku semalam, membuatku tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku langsung merinding kala mengingatnya. Mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya aku memimpikan hal mesum seperti itu bersamanya. "TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" teriakku frustasi. "Enyah kau dari pikiranku!" ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Dan seketika aku terhenti, sadar bahwa aku diperhatikan oleh Ino yang menatapku dengan safir-nya yang tak berkedip, "Sepertinya kau memang sakit, Jidat." ucap gadis itu tampak khawatir.

"HE?!"

...

...

"_Ohayou,_" sapa Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di kelas, "kalian berangkat sama-sama?"

"_Ohayou_!" balas kami seraya berjalan menuju bangku dan meletakkan tas di sisi meja.

"Ketemu di jalan tadi..." kataku.

"Oh begitu..."

"Eh, eh, Hinata, kau tahu tidak, kemarin aku dan Sai, kyaaaa..." sela Ino.

Pagi ini tak jauh berbeda dengan pagi biasanya. Menunggu bel berbunyi, Ino langsung mengajak kami mengobrol sebentar. Dari yang asalnya basa-basi bicara tentang pelajaran dan PR hari ini, hingga curhat soal hubungan asmaranya dengan Sai yang sebenarnya sebagian sudah kudengar saat kami berdua jalan bersama tadi. Wajar saja, namanya juga gadis kasmaran. Tapi aku lega nampaknya hari-hariku masih normal seperti biasa. Tentu itu sebelum aku sadari bahwa selama ini mungkin dari sudut yang sama seseorang selalu memerhatikanku.

Aku letakkan sebelah tanganku yang asalnya menopang wajah jatuh kembali ke atas meja. Terkejut mendapati sosok yang kali ini bisa kukenali tengah berdiri di balkon gedung seberang. Meski berjauhan, tapi aku yakin dia menatapku. Dan wajah yang sekilas tersenyum miring itu seperti membalas ketidakpercayaanku.

"Sakura..." Hinata memanggilku. Sebentar aku menoleh pada gadis itu, "Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Serius amat." tanya Hinata kemudian menelisik melihat juga keluar jendela.

Disusul Ino yang sama-sama jadi penasaran, "Eh, ada apa sih?"

"I-itu..." Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Tak mungkin jujur kukatakan aku sedang melihat Sasuke di sana, kan?, "Itu, aku lihat dia!" teriakku tepat ketika seorang bocah pirang yang hobi memakai jaket berwarna jingga itu datang menghampiri dan merangkulkan tangannya menggiring si raven pantat ayam. "Naruto kesayanganmu, Hinata, hehehe." ucapku lekas mengelak sambil berlagak menggoda sahabatku sendiri, "bosan dengar cerita Ino terus, perkembanganmu dengan Naruto sendiri bagaimana, Hinata? Kencan kemarin sukses tidak?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Ah, iya benar. Aku sampai lupa. Ayo ceritakan juga." sambung Ino. Syukurlah sobatku satu ini pun mudah terbawa suasana.

"Aduh kalian ini, aku kan jadi malu," ucap Hinata sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi menutupi wajahnya yang merona, "tidak banyak yang terjadi kok."

Sementara mendengarnya bercerita, dalam hati aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya aku selamat dari kecurigaan mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun juga aku tak mau kalau sampai mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya sebelum aku terlibat lebih jauh dengan lelaki itu. Dan yang jadi tujuanku sekarang, aku harus dapatkan kembali ponsel dan dompetku darinya.

...

...

Dengan meminjam ponsel Ino, aku coba mengirim pesan pada Sasuke melalui nomor ponselku. Aku jamin dia pasti akan membacanya bila benar ponselku ada padanya. Dan ternyata dugaanku itu benar ketika kulihat dia datang ke dekat gudang sekolah tempatku menyuruhnya menemuiku saat jam istirahat.

"Pencuri." desisku.

Tungkai panjang milik si bungsu Uchiha itu berhenti melangkah. Dia hanya menolehkan sedikit kepala pantat ayamnya, melihat ke arahku yang sedang bersender di balik tembok. Aku coba untuk bersembunyi karena aku tak mau kalau sampai ada yang melihatku bersamanya.

"Cepat kembalikan ponsel dan dompetku sekarang juga, dasar pencuri!" ketusku _to the point_.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya menanggapiku. Sikapnya santai sekali, padahal aku di sini sedang kesal padanya.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpannya, jadi cepat kembalikan!" pintaku sekali lagi. Aku sudah siapkan beragam argumen yang kubutuhkan untuk menyerangnya bila dia masih coba mengelak tuduhanku tak menyimpan barang-barangku. "Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tak tahu."

"Kau tahu aku menyimpannya, tapi kenapa kau tuduh aku pencuri?" balas Sasuke akhirnya bicara.

"Kau memang mencurinya, kan?" tuduhku.

Sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat, "Aku tak mencurinya. Aku hanya memungut barang yang sudah kau tinggalkan, _baka_."

"Eh?!" Sesaat aku jadi kikuk. Baru menyadarinya sekarang. Yang dia bilang memang ada benarnya juga sih. Sebenarnya kalau kuingat kembali yang ceroboh itu aku, kan? Waktu itu saking paniknya aku pergi dari hotel begitu saja tanpa mengecek barang bawaanku. "Terserah. Yang jelas ponsel dan dompetku ada padamu, jadi kembalikan!"

"Tch, kalau begitu kembalikan juga uangku." kata Sasuke sambil menengadahkan sebelah tangannya.

"Uang?" aku mengernyit tak mengerti, "Uang apa maksudmu?"

"Biaya menginap semalam di hotel itu kau pikir murah? Gara-gara kau pergi begitu saja, aku jadi yang menanggung semuanya."

"Hah, itu bukan salahku. Lagipula kenapa kita berdua ada di tempat seperti itu? Kau sudah berbuat seenaknya padaku."

Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa cukup keras, baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya. "Salahku? Hahahaha. Kau bilang ini salahku? Kau ini benar-benar pelupa ya, Haruno Sakura?!" Sekejap saja tanpa kusadari dia sudah mendekatiku, membuatku mundur hingga merapat ke tembok. "Mau kuingatkan?"

"Ma-mau apa kau? Jangan dekat-dekat!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, tapi Sasuke malah balas menahan tanganku. Rasanya sama seperti saat kemarin dia menggangguku waktu pertama kali kami bertemu di rumah Uchiha. Tak menghiraukan ucapanku, dia bergerak kian mendekat. Aku jadi panik sekarang. Cengkeraman tangannya semakin erat. Ujung kening kami hampir bersinggungan. Jangan-jangan dia... "Ugh," aku lekas palingkan wajahku dan mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. Sesaat aku menunggu dengan perasaan takut. Tapi ketika kurasa tak ada apapun yang terjadi, aku pun kembali membuka mataku. Perlahan melirik lelaki yang sudah menarik wajahnya dariku.

Sebelum aku sempat bicara, Sasuke sudah menyela. Dia membuka telapak tanganku dan menaruh sesuatu yang dia rogoh dari saku celana seragamnya. Itu adalah ponselku. "Aku tak membawa dompetmu, jadi lain kali saja kukembalikan." ucapnya sambil melepaskanku.

Aku merasa telah kehabisan kata-kata saat itu. Aku terdiam dan hanya menatapnya yang lekas pergi begitu saja. Tanganku yang kini menggenggam ponselku rasanya masih gemetaran. Entah apa aku masih terkejut karena kejadian sebelumnya, atau aku tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mungkin tak seburuk yang kupikirkan? Dan kurasa tak hanya itu. Sesuatu dalam diriku pun ikut bergetar. Jantungku barusan berdebar-debar kencang.

"Kupikir dia mau menciumku..." gumamku. Kurasakan seperti ada sedikit hawa panas yang menyebar di wajahku. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." ucapku berulang kali menyingkirkan pikiran bodoh yang sempat terlintas di benakku.

...

...

...

Aku merasa aku berubah. Meskipun aku tak tahu persisnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku tahu ada yang berbeda denganku belakangan ini. Hari-hari telah berlalu, mungkin tak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Aku lega dan senang mendapatkan kembali ponselku. Sejak aku berpikir aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke, aku putuskan untuk merelakan dompetku. Kuanggap benda itu hilang di jalan dan aku bisa ganti beli yang baru. Untung saja seingatku uang di dalamnya tak terlalu besar. Walau merasa sayang juga dengan beberapa kartu identitas dan juga koleksi foto-foto box aku bersama Ino dan Hinata tapi itu semua masih bisa tergantikan. Memang kalau soal ponsel itu lain. Karena keberadaannya lebih penting bagi anak remaja yang sudah ketergantungan _update_ sepertiku.

Hal yang lebih penting lainnya, aku bisa kembali berhubungan dengan kak Itachi. Sewaktu aku cerita, dia sempat bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kembali ponselku yang hilang, tapi tentu saja tak kukatakan bahwa Sasuke yang menyimpannya.

"Hmm, begitu ya..." Sementara mendengarkan ceritaku, Itachi tampak tertegun memerhatikan ponsel di tanganku. "Jadi tiba-tiba ketemu ya..." gumamnya menanggapiku. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. "sebenarnya setelah kau bilang hilang, aku sempat beberapa kali menghubungi ponselmu untuk memastikan dan ternyata masih nyambung. Kupikir kalau memang dicuri pasti nomormu sudah tak aktif lagi. Kau memang beruntung, Sakura."

"Hehe, iya kak." Aku mengangguk dan balas tersenyum padanya. Kuharap Itachi tak curiga. Mustahil kan dia pernah melihat Sasuke membawanya? Semoga saja.

...

...

Hari ini sepulang sekolah kami jalan bersama lagi. Sewaktu kutawari apa dia mau menemaniku mencari dompet baru ternyata Itachi mau. Dan alun-alun kota saat ini jadi tempat kami berkeliling. Berdua saja bersama dengannya tentu membuatku bahagia. Rasanya seperti kami sedang pergi berkencan. Aku juga sudah berencana, kalau hari ini berjalan lancar aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi pada Itachi dan meminta jawaban darinya. Apa aku sungguh dianggap gadis _special_ buatnya yang pantas dijadikan seorang pacar? Dan mengingat kebaikannya padaku selama ini, kurasa tak mustahil hal itu kan terwujud.

Tapi sepertinya yang selalu berpikir begitu mungkin hanya aku seorang.

"Hai, Sakura, apa kabar?" sapa orang-orang itu menyambutku.

Karena aku tak menyangka jadinya begini. Usai belanja dan jalan-jalan tadi Itachi mengajakku pergi ke karaoke. Kukira hanya akan ada kami berdua. Tapi lagi-lagi gerombolan Akatsuki ini datang mengganggu. "Hai, juga..." balasku kaku dengan hati yang dongkol.

"Haha, maaf ya, mungkin kau terkejut. Habis mendadak juga tadi pas aku beritahu mau pergi karaoke denganmu, tiba-tiba mereka bilang mau ikut. Tapi rame-rame begini lebih asyik, kan?" kata Itachi, bicara dengan wajah tampannya yang tak bersalah.

"Iya, tentu saja. Tak masalah kok." balasku sambil tersenyum, walau dalam hati rasanya kecewa berat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Yup, ayo semuanya, hari ini kita bersenang-senang lagi!" seru Itachi.

"Yeah!" sambut yang lainnya.

"Mainkan musiknya! Siapa yang mau nyanyi duluan?"

_Ah, aku ingin pulang saja_, dengusku dalam hati.

...

...

Tak jauh berbeda dengan pesta sebelumnya. Aku banyak diam, duduk saja menikmati minuman dan camilan menyaksikan gerombolan itu bersenang-senang. Tapi setidaknya kali ini aku bisa sedikit membunuh rasa bosanku dengan memainkan ponselku. Setelah menulis status di beberapa akun jejaring sosialku dan membalas komentar-komentarnya, aku merasa tak kesepian lagi sekarang. Aku bisa melupakan dimana keberadaanku yang dilupakan oleh Itachi sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang. Begitu dong kapan-kapan ikut main bersama kami." kata Itachi.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku yang lama tertunduk menatap ponsel, melihat Itachi bicara dengan seseorang. Kuputar manik emerald itu ke sisi lain dan terbelalak jadinya mendapati ada Sasuke di sini.

_Kapan dia datang? Untuk apa kemari?!, _jeritku dalam hati.

"Yakin aku tak mengganggu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," Itachi tertawa, "mana mungkin kau mengganggu. Justru aku mengharapkanmu datang, haha. Ayo ikut bersenang-senang! Kau mau nyanyi?" ajaknya.

"Tch," Onyx kelam itu berputar bosan dan Sasuke memilih duduk saja di sebelahku.

Itachi kerucutkan bibirnya tapi tak lama dia kembali tersenyum, "Ya, sudah kalau tak mau, yang penting kau datang." Dan kemudian dia duduk kembali di samping kiriku. "Kau juga jangan diam saja, Sakura. Nyanyikan satu-dua lagu untukku sana." pinta Itachi sambil menyodorkan sebuah mikropon padaku.

"Ah, yaa..." Aku mendadak kikuk. Situasi konyol macam apa ini?! Ketika aku harus berada di antara dua Uchiha bersaudara ini sekarang. Aku benar-benar bingung. Terlebih ketika aku hendak berdiri, berniat pindah tempat duduk, tiba-tiba saja aku tertahan karena tangan kananku digenggam oleh Sasuke. "Aa—aku nanti saja, kak." Aku menolak tawaran Itachi dan kembali duduk. Aku tak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan menyembunyikannya di sela tempat duduk kami yang berdekatan.

_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Itachi melihatnya?_, dalam hati aku jadi panik sendiri.

"Oke." kata Itachi tampaknya tak curiga. Dia lekas berpaling dariku dan mengembalikan mickropon itu pada Kisame yang giliran berikutnya nyanyi.

Aku menatap tajam lelaki di samping kananku, rasanya ingin memakinya kencang-kencang, tapi sayang tak bisa. Dan seolah sengaja, sekilas Sasuke balas menatapku sambil menyeringai samar sebelum dia menegak minuman kaleng sodanya.

Tanganku masih tergenggam. Dia masih menahanku. Aku jadi berdebar-debar sekarang. Entah karena apa.

...

...

"Aku mau ke toilet." ucapku kencang, sambil lekas berdiri dan menarik paksa tanganku dari genggaman Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu izin dari yang lain aku buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Rasanya pengap. Dan setelah keluar akhirnya aku bisa sedikit menghirup nafas lega. Sebentar aku bisa menenangkan diri.

Tak lama Sasuke juga keluar dari ruangan itu. Apa dia sengaja menyusulku? Melihat wajahnya saja sekarang sudah membuatku muak. Aku lekas melangkah pergi menghindarinya. Tapi sejenak kuhentikan langkahku dan kembali menoleh. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Aku bertanya pada Sasuke. Kupikir aku tak bisa selamanya lari. Aku penasaran apa alasan dia yang sebenarnya. "Kau tahu kan aku suka pada Itachi?"

"Hn," Masih terdiam, Sasuke hanya menatap lurus padaku. "Kenapa kau menyukai kakakku?" Dia malah balik bertanya. "Itachi-_nii_ itu baik. Dia juga pintar, keren, tinggi, tampan. Dia populer dan sungguh tipe lelaki ideal. Pasti wajar kalau semua orang menyukainya. Apa itu pula alasanmu? Coba pikir baik-baik kenapa kau menyukainya?"

_Ugh, apa-apaan dia? Kenapa seperti hendak menyudutkanku?_, heranku dalam hati. "Itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Alasanku menyukainya tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" balasku kesal.

"Kau pikir kakakku menyukaimu?" ucap Sasuke, "Kau semudah itu terlena kebaikannya? Kau tahu kan kalau kau itu sama sekali tak dianggapnya istimewa olehnya?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." desisku.

"Kau kira juga hari ini pasti kalian pergi berkencan, tapi ternyata lagi-lagi dengan santainya dia mengajak anak-anak Akatsuki itu. Bahkan sampai mengajakku ikut segala, hahaha. Kau tak menyangkanya, kan?" Sasuke perlahan berjalan mendekatiku.

Rahangku mengeras, bibirku terkatup rapat. Yang dikatakannya memang benar. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia seakan bisa melihat kegelisahanku. "Jangan seenaknya bicara. Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" bantahku seraya berbalik dan hendak pergi darinya. Tapi...

"Aku tahu!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menahan langkahku. Dia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahuku, nyaris mendekapku dari belakang. "Aku tahu, Sakura." bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

Tanpa bisa kukendalikan tiba-tiba saja air mataku jatuh. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku merasa semakin sesak seperti ini. "Hentikan Sasuke..." ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Perlahan aku berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini..." Sungguh aku jadi ingin menangis sekarang.

Onyx yang menatapku itu tampak merasa bersalah. "Bodoh, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku sekarang," gumam Sasuke, "aku terlihat seperti sudah menyakitimu."

"Habisnya kau..."

Dengan jarinya Sasuke menyeka kedua sudut mataku. Biasanya aku akan enggan diperlakukan seperti ini, terutama olehnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku hanya terdiam merasakan setiap sentuhannya di wajahku. Tangan kekar yang gemetar itu. Tatapan matanya yang teduh. Aku merasa tak asing dengan semua ini.

Sasuke menyusupkan jemarinya di sela helaian rambut merah mudaku, perlahan mengangkat wajahku agar menengadah menghadapnya. Dia mengecup keningku dan seketika itu terasa ada yang menyambar jantungku.

"Sa-suke—"

Disentuhnya bibirku yang bicara terbata barusan dengan sebelah ibu jarinya. Ketika perlahan jarak kami semakin dekat, aku tak bisa berpaling dari tatapannya yang seperti pernah kuingat. Perlakuan ini, saat akhirnya dia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut, aku merasa ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagiku.

Apa mungkin semua yang dikatakannya selama ini benar? Apa yang sudah pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya?

"Hen—tikan..." desahku disela pagutan. Tapi dia mengabaikanku.

Sasuke terus mencumbuku. Aku berusaha melawannya tapi dalam setiap kecupan yang dia berikan padaku terasa aneh. Lembut seperti penuh kasih sayang, kasar seperti ada kemarahan, pedih seperti tengah terluka, semua tercampur di dalamnya. Seakan dia hendak mengisi seluruh diriku dengan dirinya.

_Ceklek_

Kami berhenti ketika terdengar suara pintu ruang karaoke itu terbuka. Sasuke lekas melepaskanku dan sedikit menjauh. Aku masih gemetaran dibuatnya. Bibirku saja masih terasa basah dan seperti masih digulumnya. Aku ketakutan setengah mati dan inginnya jatuh lunglai sekarang kalau saja aku tak kuatkan diriku menutupi apa yang telah terjadi barusan ketika kulihat kepala berhelaian raven berkuncir itu melongok melihat ke arah kami.

"Hoi, sudah ke toiletnya? Ayo, masuk lagi!" ujar Itachi.

Tenggorokanku rasanya tercekik, aku tak bisa bersuara sedikit pun untuk sekedar membalasnya.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, kak." kata Sasuke, dia masih menghadapku walau tak lagi menatapku.

"Lho, kok pulang. Baru juga datang," Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan mendekati kami. "kau bahkan belum nyanyi satu lagu pun, Sasuke." dengusnya kecewa.

"Lain kali saja, _jya_~..." hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tanpa berbalik pada Itachi, Sasuke melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, dasar kau ini, tunggu dulu Sasuke!" panggil Itachi, berlari kecil hingga sampai ke tempatku. "Kenapa dengannya? Kau tahu sesuatu, Sakura? Kalian sempat mengobrol barusan?" Itachi bertanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Ti-dak," kataku parau. Sambil menyeka bibirku dengan punggung tangan, sebentar aku mendehem menetralisir tenggorokanku, "Ehm, aku... aku juga mau pulang sekarang."

"Eh, kau kenapa lagi?" heran Itachi, menelisik memerhatikanku. Aku cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Itachi menempelkan sebelah tangannya di keningku. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil membandingkan suhu tubuhku dengannya, "Kau kelihatannya demam."

Begitukah? Separah itu yang terlihat? Wajahku memang terasa panas sekarang, pasti merona hebat.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"He'em." Sambil tersenyum lirih aku mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu." kata Itachi.

Dan ini di luar perkiraanku, kupikir dia akan kembali mengabaikanku seperti sebelumnya. Melihatnya cepat berlari ke dalam ruang karaoke dan membawakan tasku, "Ayo!" lalu mengajakku pergi bersamanya, entah kenapa malah membuatku merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

**TBC... Next to Chapter 5**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sampai sini aja ya, hahahaha. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus, terus di update, eh bersambung lagi. Maaf, maaf nih buat yang protes (^-^)a Tapi sebagai gantinya saya bikin chapter kali ini lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya, ya semoga kalian puas, hehe. Tunggu lagi lanjutannya ya~ mudah-mudahan kali ini gak lama-lama, coz saya juga lagi repot dan banyak PR lain yang mau dikerjain. Jadi pengen bikin fanfic ini tamat mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi lah ya. Oke deh klo gitu...

Pada bagian Side story kali ini ada sedikit cerita tentang pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura pertama kali, hihihi. Simak juga ya.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, silakan klo ada yang ingin disampaikan komen saja :D

* * *

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

**CbiellUchiha1, Uchiha cherry's, Cherry Philein, alexaryan55, pinktomato, Horyzza, marukocan, diandarndraha, NdaYamada, Amu B, Kiki Kim, Tsurugi De Lelouch, suket alang alang, Mademoisellenna, KiRei Apple, ikalutfi97, nchie ainie, kyuaiioe, hanazono yuri, SehunKaiShipper, sami haruchi 2, wowwoh geegee, Shakade, Guest, UchiHarunoNanda31, NandaNabila, Vs, Zeesuke Hikaru, zapuza, Tachibana Koyuki, Watashi wa Mai, Hakuna, mickeymikii, chu C akatsuki, Khofita Kirana, vee, T-chan, vee, Guest, vee, vee**

**And**

**All of You Silent Readers**

…

* * *

.

.

**DAREKAGA**

_**(Side Story)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ada seseorang yang selalu berdiri di hadapannya. Seseorang yang dikaguminya. Seseorang yang jadi panutannya. Seseorang yang ingin dilampauinya. Seseorang yang selalu menyita perhatiannya. Tak hanya dirinya, melainkan juga oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sosok sempurna yang dianggapnya memiliki segalanya. Segala hal yang dia inginkan, seseorang itu selalu mendapatkannya.

"Ayah, hari ini aku dapat nilai 90 lho." kata Sasuke yang berumur 9 tahun itu berlari menghampiri Fugaku yang baru saja pulang kerja sambil membawa-bawa kertas ulangannya.

"Bagus. Anak ayah memang hebat." puji Fugaku.

"Selamat datang, ayah." sapa Itachi. Putra sulungnya itu pun ikut menyambut kedatangan sang Papa.

"Ulangan semestermu bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Biasa saja." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Itachi dapat nilai sempurna untuk semua mata pelajaran, sayang." Mikoto menambahkan.

"Oh ya?" Fugaku terlihat sangat terkesan. Dibelainya lembut pucuk kepala anak kesayangannya itu, "Hebat kau nak, luar biasa. Ayah bangga padamu." ucapnya sumringah.

"Iya, kakak memang hebat. Dia keren." puji Sasuke juga.

"Nah, Sasuke..." Fugaku memicingkan matanya menatap si bungsu, "kau juga jangan banyak main, rajinlah belajar dan raih prestasi seperti kakakmu. Sewaktu seusiamu dulu, Itachi bahkan selalu

mendapat nilai sempurna."

"Ah, iya..." Sasuke menunduk.

"Ayah, jangan bandingkan mereka. Sasuke juga sudah berusaha. Nilainya juga tak ada yang jelek." kata Mikoto dan sama-sama menemani Fugaku mereka pun berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Tapi dari dulu Itachi selalu bisa lebih baik dari Sasuke, dia memang pantas menjadi penerus keluarga Uchiha..."

Hati kecil Sasuke merasa sedih sekilas mendengar pembicaraan itu. Dia sadari dirinya tak cukup membanggakan.

_Tuk _

Itachi tiba-tiba mengetuk kening Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lekas menghibur si adik kecil, "kau juga hebat. Semangat, Sasuke! Kalahkan aku."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan tak lagi bersedih.

...

Selanjutnya setiap kali Sasuke pun selalu bertekad untuk bisa melampaui Itachi atau mampu sebanding dengannya. Menarik perhatian, menunjukan diri dan kemampuannya, namun hal itu tak mudah. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak bisa menjangkaunya. Terkadang itu menyakitkan, karena di saat hatinya merasa iri, Itachi justru bersikap baik dan menyemangatinya. Bila sudah begitu biasanya Sasuke akan mulai menjaga jarak dengan Itachi. Dia lakukan karena tak ingin jadi membenci kakak yang dicintainya. Lalu sejak dia sadari segala hal yang diinginkannya selama ini selalu Itachi dapatkan lebih dulu, pada akhirnya Sasuke putuskan untuk memilih tak menginginkan apapun.

Tidak, sebelum dia bertemu gadis itu.

"Hei, kau. Kau juga anak baru di sekolah ini, kan? Apa kau tak ikut upacara penyambutan siswa baru? Kau juga tersesat sepertiku?"

Tahun pertamanya menginjak bangku SMA, saat Sasuke hendak pergi membolos, dia malah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Si gadis musim semi yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah hujan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Persetan dengan upacara penyambutan, sekolah itu membosankan." ucap Sasuke dingin sambil lalu. Dia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Bodoh. Kau pasti orang menyedihkan yang menyia-nyiakan bakatmu," balas si gadis, "kau pasti sering menyesal karena selalu menyerah, kan?"

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti sejenak mendengarnya. Dia sedikit menoleh pada gadis itu. Gadis yang terdengar ketus tadi sekarang malah tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau kau inginkan, harusnya kau dapatkan. Tak peduli meski dibenci sekalipun, kalau kau suka ya kau lakukan saja." lanjut si gadis sebelum berbalik mengambil langkahnya sendiri mencari jalan menuju tempat upacara penyambutan siswa baru diadakan.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke juga kembali melangkah. Walau yang diucapkan gadis itu nampaknya sedikit berbekas di hati. Dia jadi teringat pada sosok ayah yang ingin mengakuinya dan pada kakak yang selalu dikejarnya. Tapi Sasuke cepat-cepat singkirkan perasaan itu, dia tak ingin terlalu terbawa suasana. Kalimat semangat 'jangan menyerah' semacam itu masih dianggapnya hanya sebatas basa-basi belaka. Pada akhirnya dia tahu dia akan selalu tertinggal lebih dulu dari sosok orang itu.

Ya, pada akhirnya...

...

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Samar terdengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. Dari sela goden pembatas ruang kesehatan tempatnya berbaring, Sasuke melihat Itachi tengah menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang dengan susah payah ditolongnya sebelum ini.

"Jadi kau yang sudah menolongku? Terima kasih."

Dan sejak Sasuke melihat senyum gadis itu tertuju pada Itachi, dia tahu perhatian atas upayanya kembali tercuri. Ini mungkin menyakitkan seperti biasa, tapi...

"_Tak peduli meski dibenci sekalipun, kalau kau suka ya kau lakukan saja."_

Mungkin sudah saatnya Sasuke berhenti melarikan diri, memutuskan untuk kembali memilih menginginkan sesuatu dari Itachi, mengejar hal yang harus dia dapatkan.

"Akan kubuat kau lebih ingat padaku, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sign,

FuRaHEART

[201215]

**Mind to Review? **


	5. Kebetulan Dia

-oOo-

Ada yang bilang di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah takdir. Namun meski takdir disebut sebagai sesuatu yang tak terelakan, jalan hidup manusia tetap diri mereka sendirilah yang memilihnya. Aku selalu percaya, sejak pertama kali melihat Itachi, pertemuan kami berdua merupakan sebuah takdir.

Seandainya hari itu aku tak terlambat bangun tidur, aku akan tepat waktu mengejar bis menuju sekolah. Seandainya aku tak salah jalan, aku akan turun di halte dekat gerbang depan sekolah. Seandainya aku tak memilih jalan memutar, menyelinap masuk halaman belakang sekedar menghindari hukuman, mungkin aku tak akan sampai memanjat pagar kawat besi gedung olahraga. Rokku tak akan tersangkut, merusak sarang lebah dan dikejar-kejar serangga itu hingga kakiku terperosok jatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Tanpa sempat berteriak, terus meronta dalam gulungan terpal yang menjebak, saat kupikir aku akan mati, uluran tangan yang menarikku ke permukaan pasti adalah takdir yang masih mengizinkanku tetap hidup. Diujung kesadaranku, samar terlihat sosok seseorang. Meski tak sempat kukenali siapa dia, tapi aku tahu dialah yang sudah menolongku.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Begitu sadar ternyata aku sudah dirawat di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Apa itu suatu kebetulan bila yang kulihat saat aku membuka mataku adalah Itachi? Aku melihat tatapannya persis seperti tatapan orang itu. Seseorang yang terjun ke dalam air dan menarikku kembali ke permukaan. Sang Pangeran Penyelamat-ku.

"Jadi kau yang sudah menolongku?" tanyaku pada Itachi, kembali memastikan. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum lembut dan tampak lega. Aku yakin pasti benar dia, "Terima kasih." ucapku tulus.

Begitulah takdir kami bergulir seperti seharusnya. Tak ada orang lain antara aku dan Itachi. Tak ada dia yang tiba-tiba muncul membantah keyakinanku selama ini dengan segala kebetulan yang coba diperlihatkannya padaku. Dan tak seharusnya pula aku bimbang pada sosok yang hanya sebatas 'kebetulan'. Karena takdirku tak mungkin tertukar.

.

.

.

-o0o-

**DAREKAGA : Chapter 5**

**(Kebetulan Dia)**

Story by **FuRaHEART**

Disclaimer:

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Itachi Uchiha and all characters of NARUTO (c) **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Happy Reading**

-o0o-

.

.

.

"SAKURAAAAA, HEIIIII!"

Reflek aku berbalik dan menengadahkan kepalaku ke arah balkon lantai tiga gedung sekolah. Kulihat empat orang anggota Akatsuki ada di sana termasuk seorang pria tampan dengan wajah ceria melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Senyumku seketika mekar dan balas melambaikan tangan pula padanya.

"Sini, sini, cepat sini!" ajaknya, "Cepat kemari, Sakura, sekarang!"

"Kau dipanggil kak Itachi?" Ino dan Hinata yang juga sedang berjalan bersamaku tampak keheranan, "Sejak kapan kau jadi akrab dengan anggota Akatsuki?"

Aku hanya terkekeh dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan pada mereka. Setelah aku menyuruh keduanya pergi duluan ke kantin di jam istirahat ini, aku lekas berlari ke tempat Itachi. Aku senang sekaligus penasaran, untuk apa dia memanggilku terburu-buru dan bersemangat begitu?

"Eh, kau betulan kemari? Hahahaha..." Itachi tertawa-tawa saat melihatku menghampirinya, lain dengan Sasori, Deidara dan Kisame yang mendengus kesal.

"Ah sial, aku jadi kalah." ucap Kisame.

"Kenapa kau harus datang secepat ini sih!?" gerutu Sasori.

"Dasar cewek gampangan." sindir Deidara.

"Lho?"

"Hahaha, kubilang juga apa, dia pasti datang," Itachi merangkulku yang masih kebingungan dengan sebelah tangan. Sementara itu, "ayo cepat bayar!" pintanya pada ketiga temannya itu sambil menengadahkan tangan. Dengan kesal mereka pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet mereka sambil mengumpat.

_Bayar!?_

Mataku terbelalak dan senyum bermekaran diwajahku pun seketika layu saat aku menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf Sakura, aku memanggilmu tadi cuma bercanda. Kami taruhan, apa kau akan langsung datang kemari kurang dari 5 menit setelah kupanggil barusan, hahaha... tak kusangka aku yang menang," kata Itachi, "kau pasti berlari kencang untuk sampai kemari. Menaiki anak tangga ke lantai tiga tentu melelahkan, maaf ya, hehe."

Sewotan besar muncul di jidat lebarku. Lelah? Tentu saja. Bahkan sekarang nafasku pun masih terengah dan rasanya berat ketika aku tahu kenyataan ini. Jadi mereka sedang bertaruh? Itachi mempermainkanku? Orang-orang ini sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Kutahan emosiku dalam kepalan tangan di sisi jahitan samping rok seragamku. Untung saja aku masih sabar, kalau tidak sudah kulesatkan _shanaroo_ pada wajah mereka masing-masing. Sebisa mungkin aku coba untuk tetap tersenyum seperti biasa namun sedikit perasaan kesal masih terbersit di hati. "Oh, jadi gitu, kukira ada apa. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi, permisi..." ucapku ketus sembari lekas berbalik.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Tak kusangka Itachi malah menahan bahuku. Tawa renyahnya yang tadi terdengar gembira karena menang taruhan menghilang, berganti dengan cengiran dan ekspresi tak enak hati. Sepertinya dia menyadari perasaanku dan merasa bersalah, "Karena aku sudah menang, kutraktir kau hari ini ya?" Dia perlihatkan lembaran uang hasil taruhannya sambil dikipas-kipas segala, "Semua ini juga berkat dirimu, Sakura. Yuk, makan siang bersamaku sekarang."

"Eh!?"

Ya ampun, sepertinya benar apa kata Deidara, aku ini memang cewek gampangan. Gampang terhanyut rayuan dan luluh pada senyum di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Aku sampai _speechless_ dan tak berani menolak saat Itachi begitu saja menarikku dan kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

_KYAAA, AKU BAHAGIAAAAAA!_, jeritku dalam hati.

...

Sepanjang jalan menuju kantin aku bisa merasakan tatapan semua orang tertuju pada kami. Banyak anak gadis berbagai angkatan tampak gregetan dan terbelalak menatapku. Mereka pasti iri. Itu sudah pasti, secara Uchiha Itachi si Pangeran Sekolah memang populer dan punya banyak fans. Tapi Itachi tak se-_playboy_ kebanyakan anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang sering kelihatan gonta-ganti pasangan. Jadi bisa dibilang momen dia jalan-jalan dengan cewek di sekolah itu langka. Dan bayangkan posisiku kini terang-terangan berjalan bersamanya tentu jadi pusat perhatian. Mungkin kami tampak seperti pasangan kekasih, hihihi. Asyik.

Setelah sampai di kantin dan mengambil menu paket makanan kesukaan, kami berdua duduk saling berhadapan di satu meja. Rasanya seperti sedang kencan di restoran cepat saji. Jujur, baru pertama kali ini aku makan berdua bersama orang yang kusukai. Aku gugup tapi berusaha menahan diri, menggulum senyumku yang selalu ingin merekah mengekspresikan kebahagiaanku. Ini benar-benar saat yang menyenangkan. Aku harap tak ada yang mengganggu kami. Ya, kuharap begitu. Tapi baru saja kami hendak menikmati acara romantis makan siang ini, gangguan tak terduga pun menghampiri.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yahiko, kebetulan lewat bersama Konan dan Zetsu, "kita akan ada rapat dengan OSIS sekarang, ayo siap-siap."

"Eh, serius?" Itachi tampak terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

Aku juga sama tak kalah terkejut dengannya. Berarti kalau dia pergi aku bakal ditinggal sendiri dong.

"Waduh, gimana nih..." Lelaki berkuncir raven itu tampak kebingungan dan tersenyum padaku, tampak serba salah. "Maaf ya Sakura," Aku menahan nafas sesaat melihatnya bersiap pamit, "lain kali aku ganti." lanjutnya.

_Tuh kan, kenapa selalu saja begini?_, dengusku dalam hati. "Iya, tak apa-apa kok kak, namanya juga darurat." balasku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi sayang juga nih makanannya jadi mubazir," manik onyx itu sejenak menatap nampan makanannya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh kemudian kembali menatapku, "kau sanggup habiskan semuanya sendiri?"

"Apa?" Sebelah alisku terangkat. _Buset, makan dua porsi dong!?_

"Eh, tidak, tidak, tunggu bentar!" Itachi tiba-tiba berulah lagi, sepertinya dia baru saja melihat sesuatu di kantin, "Sasukeeee!"

Aku bergidik mendengar nama itu disebut dan menoleh mengikuti arah pandangnya. Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini. Jangan-jangan...

Karena tak mau menghampiri sang kakak, Itachi lekas beranjak menariknya.

"Apa sih, _baka Aniki_?" gerutu si bungsu Uchiha itu sembari melepaskan rangkulan tangan Itachi yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Itachi.

"Baru mau pesan," kata Sasuke, "dan kau malah menyeretku kemari, hah!?"

"Bagus, gak usah pesan. Kau makan punyaku, ya?"

"Apa?" cengang Sasuke.

Dan '_APA!?_' cengangku juga.

Dengan sedikit memaksa Itachi mendorong Sasuke duduk di bekas kursinya—duduk di hadapanku. "Aku yang traktir. Kau juga bisa hemat uang jajanmu hari ini," bujuk Itachi, "dan tolong aku sekali lagi, temani Sakura makan di sini ya?"

Aku tak habis pikir, semakin miris dalam hati saat mendengarnya, _bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini lagi padaku!?_, jeritku frustasi.

"Tak apa-apa kan, Sakura? Kau bisa makan bersama Sasuke." ucap Itachi padaku, tampangnya terlihat meyakinkan.

"Eh, tunggu, kak. Tapi aku..."

"Ayo, cepat!" sela Yahiko memerintahkan Itachi. Anggota _elite_ sekolah itu tampak kesal menunggu daritadi.

"Iya, iya, ini juga mau," ujar Itachi, membuatku jadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lelaki itu keburu pergi. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia malah tersenyum pada kami, "Sudah ya, aku tinggal. Selamat menikmati makan siang kalian berdua, _jya_!" ucapnya terdengar menggelikan sambil memberi hormat dua jari dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ya, ini menggelikan. Karena dia telah menjebakku kembali bersama Sasuke.

"Aaaahhhh, arrgghhh..." gerutuku sambil menekan kepala merah mudaku yang jadi terasa pening sekarang, "Apa-apaan sih..." aku tak habis pikir tentang semua ini.

"Tch," Perhatianku teralih mendengar seseorang berdecih. Aku angkat pandanganku menatap lelaki yang tengah duduk sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya itu, "kau ini benar-benar menyedihkan ya," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring, "nikmati saja Sakura, sepertinya kakakku ingin kita bersama."

Aku jadi merasa tersinggung mendengarnya. Lekas saja aku berdiri sembari menggebrak meja, "Yang benar saja, aku tak bisa menikmatinya, nafsu makanku langsung hilang begitu melihatmu!" ucapku ketus. Kemudian segera saja aku angkat kaki dari sana.

_Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus selalu dia sih!?_, rutukku dalam hati. _Sumpah, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu lagi! _

JDERRR

Tapi entah kebetulan atau takdir, sesuatu yang tak terlihat seolah mengikat kami berdua kian erat. Karena di hari lainnya...

...

...

...

Langkahku sejenak terhenti, aku terpaku menatap Ino dan Hinata yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja kantin. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan padaku menyuruhku cepat menghampiri. Sekilas aku berdecih, dalam hati jujur merasa enggan. _Kenapa mereka harus ada di sana? Apa tak ada tempat lain yang lebih bagus untuk kita merumpi seperti biasa?_ Sungguh bukannya aku tak mau untuk ikut makan siang bersama mereka sekarang kalau saja tak ada tambahan beberapa orang lain di sana. Bukan karena ada pacarnya Ino, si Sai itu bersama kecengannya Hinata, si Naruto itu tapi lebih tepatnya pada si Pantat Ayam menyebalkan yang juga ikut nongkrong di sana. Sial!

"Sakura, ayo cepat sini, duduk di sini!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

Aku yang sudah mendekat sebentar tersenyum kaku dan menghela nafas berat. "Aku duduk di sebelah sana saja ya, rasanya mengganggu kalau di sini, hehe." ucapku beralasan sembari hendak melimpir ke meja kosong lain di kantin.

"Hei, siapa yang mengganggu? Sikapmu aneh sekali, Sakura." balas Ino dan lekas beranjak dari bangkunya lalu menarikku duduk di kursi. Nampan makan siangku sampai bergetar membentur meja karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Habisnya kalian kan sedang _double date_, untuk apa ada aku? Lebih baik aku pergi." Aku kembali menolak ajakannya, tapi gadis itu cepat menyela.

"Apa sih, justru kalau kau tak ada, tak akan ramai. Kalau memang mengganggu, kami juga tak akan sengaja mengajakmu tadi."

"Ooh jadi gitu..." Aku kembungkan sebelah pipiku, pura-pura cemberut. "Bisa-bisanya kalian, mentang-mentang sudah pada punya pacar." dengusku.

"Hahaha, ya, makanya kau tak perlu sungkan. Toh di sini juga ada Sasuke."

_Deg_

Sesuatu seakan menikam dadaku saat mendengar satu nama itu disebut. Aku refleks melirik ke arah orang yang dimaksud dan cepat berpaling saat tak sengaja mata kami bersiborok.

"Kasihan dia kalau jadi kambing congek sendirian, hahaha," canda Ino sambil tertawa, "eh, tapi kau sudah kenal dengan Sasuke, kan?" tanyanya kemudian saat melihatku masih terdiam.

"Err, ehmm,..." Aku hanya tersenyum kaku, bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Mustahil enggak kenal lah, pasti tahu," Naruto ikut bicara, "waktu pesta Sai kemarin kalian sudah kenalan dan pulang sama-sama, kan?"

"TIDAK... / Tidak." jawabku dan Sasuke nyaris bersamaan. Bikin semua orang keheranan.

"Eh, kok bisa?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke, "Kusuruh kau mengantarkannya, kan? Sakura mabuk berat mana bisa dia pulang sendiri."

"Justru karena mabuk, makanya kami berdua..." jawab Sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting!" sentakku cepat menyela sebelum dia bicara macam-macam, "aku tak mau membahasnya, kumohon, kalau kita mau makan ya makan saja. Jangan banyak omong!" Aku lekas duduk di bangkuku dan mematahkan sumpit kayu sekali pakai, lalu tanpa basa-basi menyantap menu makan siangku.

"Ah, ha ha ha... iya juga sih," Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka menyadari perubahan _mood_-ku dan tampak tak enak bila masih diteruskan. "waktu istirahat juga sebentar lagi, gawat kalau kita tak cepat menghabiskannya, hehe."

"Diluar dugaan ternyata makanmu lahap juga, padahal kau pernah bilang jadi tak bernafsu bila melihatku."

_Bhuuuh... _Nyaris saja aku menyemburkan makananku mendengar sindiran Sasuke barusan. Aku angkat pandanganku, menatap tajam onyxnya, "Kau mau coba ini terbang menusuk kedua matamu, hah!?" desisku sembari mengacungkan sumpit pada Sasuke.

"Eh, hei, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba jadi bertengkar?" heran Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Teme, jangan ganggu dia," Naruto coba menenangkan kembali suasana, "maaf ya Sakura, Sasuke ini memang rada-rada..."

"Sudah cukup, ayo kita makan." kata Ino.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Syukurlah setelahnya suasana kembali santai. Berisik dengan canda dan obrolan mereka, minus aku dan Sasuke tentunya. _Maaf_, ucapku dalam hati. Aku sadar aku sudah bersikap kasar barusan. Tapi aku memang merasa tak nyaman dekat dengan orang itu. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Hn."

Karena sekilas melihat dia tersenyum tipis dengan onyx kelamnya yang menatapku penuh arti, aku merasa seolah diriku tengah dilahapnya perlahan-lahan.

...

...

...

Hari-hari terus berlanjut. Setelah dua sahabatku berpacaran dengan dua sahabatnya, aku bisa menduga kalau kejadian serupa pasti akan terjadi lagi. Mau tak mau belakangan ini aku jadi sering bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kami berdua memang tak banyak bicara dan hanya sekedar ikut-ikutan kemana dua pasangan itu pergi. Meski aku masih bisa menolak ajakan mereka, tapi terkadang aku sama sekali tak bisa menghindar. Yah, tak hanya sekedar makan siang bersama atau pergi berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, tapi juga saat tak sengaja kami berpapasan di lorong kelas dan jadinya malah mengobrol.

Setiap kali kami bertemu, aku selalu merasa Sasuke adalah ancaman. Dia selalu datang untuk menggangguku, memberikanku rasa tak nyaman, memancingku dengan kegelisahan. Tapi di sisi lain dia seakan sengaja membuatku penasaran. Dia mungkin tahu aku tak akan berani melabrak, bertanya langsung padanya atau bersikap balik menantangnya bila di hadapan teman-teman kami. Karena jujur aku lebih suka memilih diam dan enggan meladeninya. Aku hanya tak ingin mengingat perbuatan jahatnya padaku, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah melupakan apa yang pernah dia lakukan.

Seperti siang hari itu, mungkin masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum bel masuk jam istirahat berbunyi. Sehabis dari kantin kami asyik mengobrol sepanjang jalan menuju kelas sembari makan camilan. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto seenaknya menyeruput minuman milik Hinata dan...

"Eh, itu ciuman gak langsung, kan? Cie cie..." Ino langsung menggoda pasangan baru itu sampai bikin wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus, "Jangan-jangan ciuman langsungnya juga kalian udah pernah?"

Seketika saja arah pembicaraan kami jadi membahas soal ciuman. Mengingat NaruHina belum lama jadian, bisa dibilang mereka sering jadi korban _bully_ SaiIno yang sudah lebih dahulu menjalin kasih. Lalu aku yang masih jomblo biasanya hanya ikut tertawa hambar. Sebenarnya aku sendiri kadang tak terlalu larut dalam obrolan mereka. Malah aku merasa tak ada hubungannya. Sempat aku bertanya-tanya apa pentingnya kehadiranku sementara mereka bisa saja asyik berempat. Tapi aku mengerti, tujuan Ino dan Hinata masih selalu mengajakku kemana-mana mungkin karena merasa tak enak bila aku ditinggal sendiri sementara mereka asyik pacaran.

"Lalu kalau kalian berdua bagaimana?"

Aku terpaku tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu oleh mereka.

"Sudah pernah ciuman?" Dengan frontal Sai kembali memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya.

"Ka-kami berdua maksudmuuh?" balasku dengan suara melengking aneh saking gugupnya. Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Sesuatu menggetarkan dadaku. Pertanyaan barusan tentu saja membuka kembali kenangan yang berusaha kukubur dalam-dalam. Saat di tempat karaoke Sasuke pernah seenaknya mencumbuku. Kalau kuingat kembali, jantungku jadi berdebar kencang dan bibirku terasa kaku.

"Ya bukan antara kalian berdua juga sih, hehe..." jelas Sai sambil tersenyum, "mungkin dengan orang lain."

"Tidak... / Pernah..." jawabku dan Sasuke berbarengan. Aku sontak melotot padanya. Apa dia bermaksud menceritakan kebenarannya? Aib yang selama ini kusimpan rapat-rapat akan terbongkar?

"Wah, dengan siapa Teme?" Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke sok akrab, "Cepat katakan siapa orangnya?"

Aku semakin berdebar-debar melihat bibir di wajah tampan itu tersungging sementara onyx-nya menatap lurus padaku. Sedikit aku menggeleng, seolah memohon padanya untuk tak bicara.

"Rahasia." jawab Sasuke datar.

Batinku mencelos mendengarnya. Seketika lega.

"Ah, pelit, kau tak berani mengatakannya." Naruto cemberut.

"Hn."

"Tapi kau bohong, kan?" Ino tiba-tiba mencolek pinggangku, "Aku tahu bibirmu sudah tak perawan lagi."

"INOOOO... Sembarangan kau bicara!" Aku memelototinya.

"Wah, benarkah? Tadi kau jawab tidak, yang benar yang mana?" Naruto kembali kepo.

"Itu lho, bibirmu sudah tersentuh oleh Pangeran Penyelamat impianmu itu, kan?"

"Pangeran Penyelamat Impian? Hahaha..." Naruto terbahak, "Apa ada orang dengan panggilan senorak itu?"

"Tapi bagi Sakura itu sangat berarti," ujar Hinata, "orang itu rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Sakura."

"Kejadian waktu Sakura tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah pas tahun pertama yang waktu itu kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Sai pada Ino. Gadis pirang berkuncir ekor kuda itu mengangguk, "Hanya CPR saja apa masih disebut ciuman? Itu sekedar pertolongan pertama, kan?" lanjut Sai.

"Tapi berkesan karena bisa dibilang dia juga cinta pertama Sakura." Ino menambahkan.

"Oh ya? Apa tokoh fiksi seperti itu benar-benar ada?"

"Tentu saja ada," jawabku bersemangat. Teringat pada Itachi, refleks aku tersenyum, "aku kan sudah menemukannya."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu..." Aku angkat pandanganku dan terpaku. Aku ingin bilang dengan tegas ke hadapannya dan berterus terang tentang Itachi juga pada yang lain, tapi mendadak muncul sensasi aneh yang terasa menggelitik dadaku saat melihatnya.

"Siapa orang itu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bodoh! Aku tak akan mengatakannya." jawabku dengan suara keras. Akhirnya aku malah menolak bicara.

"Yah, apaan, kelihatan banget bohongnya." cibir mereka, kemudian tertawa.

"Aku tak bohong," bantahku yakin, "lihat saja nanti, akan kutunjukkan pada kalian kalau aku sudah berhasil pacaran dengannya."

"Hahaha... ya, kami sangat menantikannya, Sakura." kata mereka.

"Kalau kau Sasuke, apa ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang?" tanya Ino.

"Hn," senyuman tipis tertoreh di wajah tampannya, onyx itu bergulir menatapku. Sasuke tampak mengelus-elus batang lehernya, "daripada suka mungkin disebutnya lebih pada orang yang ingin kumiliki."

_Deg_

Getaran itu kembali terasa saat kupikir dia barusan seperti sedang membicarakanku secara tak langsung. _Hahaha, tidak! Mustahil_, dalam hati aku tertawa, lekas mengenyahkan pikiran konyol itu. Mungkin yang Sasuke maksud bukan aku. Lagipula kalau pun benar, dia itu bukan siapa-siapa. Sudah ada orang lain yang kucintai selama ini. Jadi seharusnya aku tak perlu sampai gelisah meski dalam dadaku kini jadi berdebar-debar.

...

...

...

Ino dan Hinata pernah bertanya padaku mengapa aku tampak tak menyukai Sasuke dan tak mencoba untuk menyukainya. Aku tahu sebenarnya ada niat mereka yang ingin menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke. Ino sering bilang, _"Padahal lebih asyik kalau kita bisa betulan triple date, ya."_ atau Hinata yang bilang, _"Sebenarnya kau cocok sekali lho sama Sasuke."_ Tapi kuyakinkan diriku untuk selalu menolaknya. Aku merasa tak pantas menyukai lelaki itu. Tentu saja alasan utama karena aku telah menyukai Uchiha lain. Dan itu adalah Itachi, kakak kandungnya Sasuke. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku biarkan diriku terjebak diantara keduanya. Yah, walau samar-samar sepertinya aku memang sudah terjebak. Habisnya terkadang aku merasa Sasuke seolah menyimpan sesuatu tentang diriku. Di satu sisi aku penasaran tapi di sisi lain aku juga takut mengetahui kebenaran.

Suasana gedung olahraga hari ini tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Itu karena di luar sedang turun hujan dan lapangan sepak bola tak bisa digunakan. Guy-_sensei_—guru olahraga kami terpaksa menggabungkan PE kelas A dan F. Ino dan Hinata tampak senang dengan situasi ini. Mereka jadi bisa melihat aksi pacar mereka masing-masing dalam pertandingan basket. Belasan siswi lainnya pun bersorak dan menjerit histeris saat mereka menyemangati anak cowok yang main. Aku tak menyangka ada juga penggemar si Uchiha bungsu itu di kelasku. Ternyata dia cukup populer.

Kukencangkan tali sepatuku dan kuikat rambutku ke belakang agar terasa lebih leluasa. Aku bersiap turun ke lapangan saat giliran anak perempuan main. Aku cukup mahir berolahraga, termasuk basket, jadi tak perlu khawatir akan mempermalukan diriku bila bertanding dengan anak kelas lain. Dan terbukti di _quarter_ pertama kelas kami unggul 10 poin. Tapi di _quarter_ kedua kami mulai kewalahan. Mereka berhasil mengejar dan aku yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa pemain sekaligus kesulitan membalikkan keadaan.

"Sial!" dengusku ketika lagi-lagi bolaku direbut. Aku cepat memutar balik dan mengejar. Tapi sayang mereka berhasil mencuri poin lagi.

Bola kini ada di tangan Ino. Dia mendribelnya seraya berlari ke sisi kiri dan cepat mengopernya sebelum direbut. Tayuya berhasil menangkapnya dan membawa bola semakin dekat dengan ring. Dia bersiap melompat untuk mencetak angka tapi tiba-tiba Temari muncul melecutkan tangannya hingga bola gagal masuk. Pemain andalan tim kelas lawan itu merebut bola dan menggiring kami untuk balas mengejarnya. Dengan cekatan Hinata memblok lawan, kini bola ada di tangannya dan sebelum direbut kembali, cepat-cepat dia oper padaku. Aku segera berlari ke daerah lawan. Pandanganku tertuju pada ring. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus berhasil mencetak poin atau kami akan kalah. Seorang lawan terus menempel padaku, berusaha merebut bola. Tapi aku berhasil menghindarinya dan sudah sampai di posisi bagus untuk menembak. Aku berhenti dan bersiap melompat sembari melecutkan tanganku. Ini sempurna. Sebentar lagi pasti bisa masuk. Aku pasti bisa...

_JDUG_

_Krek_

"SAKURAAAA!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, tahu-tahu aku sudah jatuh dan terbaring di lapangan. Peluit wasit terdengar menghentikan sejenak pertandingan. Teman-temanku pun langsung datang mengerumuni.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Hinata cemas, dia membantuku perlahan bangkit ke posisi duduk.

Aku menggeleng dan menyentuh kepalaku yang jadi sedikit pusing. Sepertinya ini akibat tadi jatuh membentur lantai. Kurasakan hidungku ngilu dan...

"_Oh my god_." Ino melohok melihatnya. Ternyata aku sampai mimisan. Jadi benar ya tadi juga aku kena sikut pemain lawan.

Anak perempuan kelas kami langsung pada ribut, mengumpat dan menyalahkan tim lawan. Aku pun ingin marah saat adu mulut terjadi, tapi kuabaikan dulu hal itu, karena sepertinya lukaku tak hanya ini.

"Kau masih bisa main?" tanya Tayuya.

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri, "Aaahh... issshhh..." ringisku, langsung kembali terduduk. Pergelangan kakiku sakit sekali. Ternyata aku juga terkilir. Sial.

"Bagaimana ini? Panggil Guy-_sensei _sekarang!" teriak Ino, "Cepat suruh kemari," karena yang kami tahu guru ber-_jersey_ hijau ketat itu tadi keluar untuk menyelesaikan tantangan mengelilingi sekolah dengan kedua tangan di bawah melawan Kakashi-_sensei_, "atau siapa saja lah, anak cowok, hei, anak cowok, bantuin dong!"

_Hup_

Tanpa disadari entah darimana dia datang, di tengah kepanikan itu tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah muncul dan lekas memangkuku ala _bridal style_.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Banyak dari kami melohok menatapnya, temasuk aku.

"He-he-hei, apa-apaan ini, turunkan aku!" Aku merasa malu jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Malu dia melakukan hal ini padaku. Padahal kupikir tadi mungkin aku hanya akan dibopong orang dengan bahu menuju ruang kesehatan, bukan diperlakukan bak tuan putri begini.

"Diam. Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau mau lukamu tambah parah?" desisnya datar.

Aku coba berontak tapi takut juga saat aku hampir terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Refleks aku kalungkan kedua lenganku melingkar di lehernya. Sejenak kami bertatapan dan hawa panas seperti meniup wajahku. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup. Takut ada semburat merah bodoh muncul di kedua belah pipiku misalnya. Tidak. Aku lekas tersadar dan palingkan wajahku. Posisi ini memaksaku bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Tercium sedikit wangi _cologne_ bercampur keringat dari pakaiannya. Ini menjijikan tapi juga terasa nyaman. Kami tak banyak bicara selama dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya berpadu dengan suara detak jantungku. Dan aku tak mengerti mengapa ini terasa seperti tak asing bagiku.

Sampai di ruang kesehatan, Shizune-_sensei_ ternyata tak ada. Kami tak tahu kemana dia pergi. Sasuke mendudukanku selonjoran di atas ranjang sementara dia berinisiatif sendiri mengobatiku. Khawatir hidungku masih berdarah, dia menyumbatnya dengan gulungan kain kasa kecil. Sebentar dia berlari pergi keluar ruangan dan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku cukup terkejut saat melihatnya kembali membawa sekaleng jus dingin dan meletakkannya di persendian kakiku yang terkilir sebagai pengganti kompres es. Melihat punggung lelaki yang kini tengah mencari perban di lemari obat itu, sejenak kuperhatikan, tak bisa kupungkiri adanya kebaikan yang kudapatkan darinya.

"Hei, aku..."

"Perban elastisnya tak ada," ucap Sasuke menyela perkataanku, "sepertinya ditaruh di lemari ini," dia guncangkan pintu lemari yang terkunci, "mau tak mau kita harus menunggu Shizune-_sensei_."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kuurungkan niatku yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya tadi.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Masih sakit?" tanyanya seraya mendekat dan duduk di ranjang samping tempat tidurku.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, "maaf merepotkan, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu _sensei_ sendirian di sini."

Sasuke menguap lebar, sedikit meregangkan badan dan malah berbaring tidur di atas ranjang, "Ada kesempatan untukku bolos, kenapa aku harus repot-repot kembali ke kelas sekarang." ujarnya.

"Kau ini, dasar... jadi ini tujuanmu membantuku?" dengusku tak percaya.

Sasuke tak membalas, dia tutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan, sepertinya benar-benar mencoba untuk tidur.

...

...

"Lho, ada pasien ternyata," Tak lama Shizune-_sensei_ datang dan terkejut saat melihatku, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Terkilir saat pelajaran olahraga." jawabku sambil terkekeh.

"Waduh, maaf ya tadi aku keluar sebentar," ucapnya tampak bersalah. Dia lalu mendekat dan melihat kondisiku, "sepertinya sudah diberi pertolongan pertama. Bagus..." Guru muda cantik berambut pendek itu kini mengambil alih untuk mengobatiku. Dia keluarkan _ethylchloride spray_ dan perban elastis yang tadi kami cari dari lemari yang terkunci. Sekilas dia melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Anak ini sakit juga?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya nyengir sambil mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin hanya kelelahan setelah berolahraga, bu."

Mata Shizune-_sensei _terpicing, tampak ragu. Tadinya dia mau bangunkan, tapi tak jadi, "Akan kuusir dia di jam pelajaran keenam bila memang tak sakit." Shizune pun menutup gorden pembatas antara tempatku dan Sasuke, lalu mulai mengobatiku.

Kakiku kini sudah diperban dan diberi bantalan di bawahnya untuk mengurangi pembengkakan. Aku diizinkan untuk pulang atau beristirahat di ruangan ini sampai jam pelajaran terakhir, tapi kubilang mungkin aku akan kembali ke kelas nanti setelah jam istirahat, toh lukaku juga tak terlalu parah. Menurutnya cederaku bisa sembuh sekitar sebulan atau lebih cepat kalau aku menjaga kesehatanku dan tak banyak membebani kaki kiriku. Sementara hal seperti berjalan jauh, berlari dan olahraga berat dilarang. Terakhir dia memberiku analgesik dan menyuruhku beristirahat.

Sebentar Shizune masih menungguiku, kami sedikit mengobrol tapi kulihat dia tampak gelisah seperti ingin pergi keluar. Mungkin dia ingin kembali ke halaman belakang untuk memberi makan Tonton, hewan peliharaan Kepala Sekolah yang juga dia sayangi. Jadi aku bilang saja bahwa aku tak perlu terus diawasi, lagipula tak ada lagi yang kubutuhkan selain tidur. Dan dia pun tampak senang mendengarnya.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi kok." ucap guru itu langsung ngacir.

"Ckck, ya ampun..." aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

Suasana mendadak hening. Sejenak aku menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan yang tinggi. Mungkin karena ada banyak obat di sini, sedikit tercium bau khas rumah sakit. Dari luar tak terdengar suara berisik. Hanya semilir angin dan gemerisik pepohonan yang terdengar menemani. Semuanya sekarang pasti sudah masuk kelas karena jam pelajaran juga sudah berganti. Aku penasaran apa Ino dan Hinata nanti akan datang menjengukku di sini. Sedikit cahaya mentari masuk melalui jendela. Menghangatkan ruangan namun tetap terasa sejuk, membuatku jadi cepat mengantuk. Dalam ketenangan seperti ini pantas saja banyak anak yang terkadang pura-pura sakit untuk sekedar bolos tidur di sini. Ya, seperti dia?

Aku palingkan wajahku menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Lupa kalau dia pun masih ada bersamaku. Tirai yang tadi ditarik oleh Shizune ternyata tak menghalangi kami sepenuhnya. Aku masih bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu tertidur dari sedikit celah yang terbuka.

"Rasanya seperti dulu..." gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya sementara batinku bertanya-tanya, _barusan dia mengigau atau memang dari awal hanya pura-pura tidur?_

"Dulu...?" tanyaku heran.

Dan kedua onyx kelam itu pun terbuka lantas melirik padaku. Sambil membuka tirai lebih lebar, Sasuke miringkan badannya ke arahku sehingga kini kami jadi saling berhadapan, "Bedanya waktu itu kita tak sempat bicara seperti ini..." lanjutnya, semakin membuatku tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kau masih tak ingat?" dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak mengerti setiap kali kau bilang begitu, memang apa yang harus kuingat tentangmu?" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya terus menatapku. Kulihat di matanya seperti tengah menyimpan sesuatu, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke." jawabnya datar.

"Hah ha haaah..." Aku tertawa kesal, "kalau sekedar nama aku juga tahu."

"Lalu sejak kapan kau tahu aku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di rumahmu."

"Sebelum itu?" dia bertanya lagi.

Aku jadi merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi, "Tidak."

"Masa?"

"Iya." Aku yakin.

"Malam minggunya?"

Aku sontak terdiam, teringat peristiwa yang paling ingin kulupakan. Aku tak mau mengungkitnya. Fakta bahwa aku pernah bertemu Sasuke, sempat mabuk dan terbangun di ranjang bersamanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Walaupun ada banyak hal yang selalu membuatku penasaran tentang malam itu, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

"Kita sudah bertemu bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku." lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, aku hanya sekedar tahu."

"Kau tak tahu Sakura, kau tak pernah tahu aku."

Aku sunggingkan bibirku, tersenyum meremehkan, "Dan aku juga tak mau tahu."

"Tapi kebetulan selalu mempertemukan kita, kan?"

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan orang itu adalah kau." ucapku.

"Kebetulan yang mengerikan," Sasuke menambahkan, "kau pasti berpikir begitu."

"Iya," jawabku sambil mengangguk, "Dan aku jadi kesal, kenapa kau harus ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?" Mungkin bila lelaki yang kutemui di malam itu adalah orang lain, situasiku tak akan jadi serumit ini.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," lanjut Sasuke seolah mengerti. Dia berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar, "kenapa gadis itu harus kau?"

_Deg_

Aku lekas palingkan wajahku darinya, tak berani menatap langsung mata itu. Entah kenapa saat dia mengatakannya barusan perasaanku jadi aneh. Kuredam jantungku yang kembali berdebar kencang. Di benakku kini ada satu hal yang dari dulu ingin aku tanyakan padanya.

"Hei," panggilku, sedikit meliriknya, "soal malam itu... a-apa kita..." bibirku gemetar, kalimatku sesaat tertahan. Aku masih ragu untuk menanyakannya, tapi—"apa kita benar-benar sudah melakukannya?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini kusimpan terlontar juga. Aku cengkeram erat selimut tipis yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Ternyata daripada mengatakannya, aku lebih takut mendengar jawabannya. Meski tak detail aku jelaskan, tapi pasti Sasuke mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Aku selalu takut sudah berhubungan lebih jauh dengannya tanpa aku sadari dan dia akan bilang 'iya'.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Sasuke malah sejenak terkekeh. Aku jadi tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Begitu terkumpul diatas iris, saat aku berkedip seketika saja mengalir. Tawa Sasuke pun pudar saat melihatnya. Dia lekas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sementara aku katupkan bibirku rapat-rapat supaya tak terisak.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Aku kembali menatapnya, dalam hati masih tak percaya, "Kau tak bohong?"

Onyx itu terlihat teduh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tak perlu khawatir, kita tak sampai melakukannya kok."

"Hah, benarkah?"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab."

Emeraldku membulat, "Ta-tanggung jawab kau bilang!?" Aku melohok mendengarnya, "Kau gila!" teriakku, "Jadi yang benar yang mana?" Aku kembali merasa takut, "Tanggung jawab itu maksudmu..." Aku masukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam selimut dan mendekap erat perutku. Hal-hal yang paling kutakutkan lekas mengisi pikiranku.

"Pppfftt..." Tapi di saat panik seperti ini Sasuke kembali menahan tawa, "bercanda." lanjutnya dan langsung saja kuhadiahi lemparan bantal tepat ke wajahnya.

"Sialan. Jangan permainkan aku dengan lelucon konyol seperti itu, _baka_!" teriakku.

"Maaf." ucapnya.

Aku masih ingin mengamuk tapi akhirnya hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Syukurlah kalau memang kita tak melakukannya, aku juga merasa lega."

"Hn."

Diam sejenak.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya kembali balas menatapnya. Habis aku juga bingung, antara ingin tahu dan tak mau tahu kebenarannya. Aku menelan ludah saat dia mulai bercerita.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku tak berniat menghadiri pesta itu, makanya aku baru datang di tengah acara. Entah kau ingat atau tidak, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan dan jatuh menimpaku. Situasi langsung panik. Karena kau tak kunjung sadar, Sai jadi terpaksa membubarkan pestanya lebih awal. Setelahnya kami bingung harus bagaimana mengurusmu karena kau bahkan tak mau melepaskanku."

"Eh, tunggu bentar!" selaku penasaran, "maksudnya tak mau lepas itu jadi aku terus memelukmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"NOOOOO!" Aku terkejut tak percaya. Aku tak pernah mabuk sebelumnya, mana aku tahu akan bertingkah aneh begitu.

"Mau kulanjutkan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Memangnya kalian tak berusaha melepaskanku?" tanyaku heran.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Hmm, kau seperti menemukan guling paling nyaman di dunia untuk kau peluk dan langsung mengamuk saat dilepaskan. Jadi terpaksa mereka meninggalkanmu bersamaku. Kita berdua menunggu taksi di pinggir jalan. Niatku akan langsung menyerahkanmu pada supir taksi dan memintanya mengantarmu sampai rumah. Tapi ternyata kau malah memuntahiku. Kalau ingat baunya, aku masih merasa jijik sampai sekarang."

Mulutku menganga lebar. Kutarik selimutku sampai ke bawah mata, sungguh merasa malu, "La-lalu...?"

"Kau juga tak berhenti muntah dan mengigau, lalu pingsan lagi di jalanan. Aku tak pernah merasa dipermalukan seperti itu oleh siapa pun. Aku sampai kesal dan ingin sekali membuangmu waktu itu. Tapi... yah, aku juga tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikanmu."

"Jadi kau terpaksa membawaku ke hotel itu?" tebakku.

"Cuma tempat itu yang bisa kutemukan di dekat sana." Sasuke menambahkan.

Bisa kubayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku dapati pagi hari terbangun dengan sosok Sasuke setengah telanjang mungkin karena dia melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah gara-gara muntahanku. Dia membaringkanku di ranjang juga karena aku pingsan. Itu cukup logis.

"Tapi..." kusentuh jenjang leherku, teringat tanda merah yang dia tinggalkan, "kau tak punya alasan sampai bikin _kiss mark_ segala, kan?" Aku kembali menyalahkan Sasuke, "Jangan-jangan kau memanfaatkan keadaan untuk berbuat sesuatu saat aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Itu kan kau yang minta." jawab Sasuke santai.

"EH!? EEEEHHH?! Aku yang minta?" Aku melohok tak percaya, "Bohong. Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin aku sampai menyuruhmu..."—menggerayangiku, misalnya. Satu kata itu tak sanggup kuucapkan langsung padanya. Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding, "memang kau tak bisa menolak?" pekikku.

Sasuke tampak salah tingkah. Sebentar dia palingkan wajahnya, sengaja menghindar. Tapi sudut bibir itu terangkat, sekilas tersenyum, "Tak bisa." jawabnya.

"Yang benar saja..." dengusku sambil mengusap wajah.

"Makanya sering kubilang bisa-bisanya kau tak mengingatku setelah kejadian itu, padahal kau duluan yang menggodaku."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menolak kenyataan itu. Aku masih tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku sendiri.

"Kau masih ingin dengar detailnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak nakal.

"Cukup, aku tak mau dengar!" kusembunyikan diriku dalam selimut, gemetar didalamnya. _Kaa-san, Tou-san, apa yang sudah putrimu ini lakukan? Maafkan aku. _Ini akan jadi aib seumur hidupku. Aku gelisah dan mulai menangis. Haruskah aku tanyakan padanya sudah sejauh mana? Rasanya aku tak bisa. Itu pasti akan sangat memalukan. Kalau bisa aku ingin menghilang saja sekarang dari dunia ini.

TIDAAAAAAKKKK!

Selama aku mencoba menenangkan diri, Sasuke tak banyak bicara ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Dia tetap diam di tempatnya dan hanya memerhatikanku—entahlah, tapi saat aku sudah merasa lebih baik dan membuka selimutku, kulihat dia masih di sini.

Perlahan aku mulai menghela nafas, "Ka-kau tak akan ceritakan hal ini pada yang lain, kan?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Kuseka air mata dan ingusku dengan ujung lengan baju olahraga.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja, itu juga hal yang memalukan untukku."

"Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua. Janji?" tanyaku sembari mengacungkan sebelah jari kelingkingku.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dia tautkan pula jari kelingkingnya, "Aku janji, tapi aku minta sesuatu darimu..."

"A-pa?" tanyaku gugup. Tatapan onyx itu seperti mengunciku. Kusadari dia condongkan wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Berhentilah berharap pada kakakku, Sakura." bisik Sasuke.

Emerald membulat. Aku hempaskan tanganku dan mendorong lelaki itu menjauh, "Tak bisa. Aku tak mau melakukannya. Jangan bawa-bawa Itachi dalam hal ini."

"Ehm..." Sasuke tersenyum getir, "Percayalah itu demi kebaikanmu."

_Cklek_

Kedatangan Shizune-_sensei_ menginterupsi kami berdua.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Kalau tak sakit, sana cepat kembali ke kelas." ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke lekas berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Aku masih memerhatikannya sampai dia keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Shizune padaku.

"Malah jadi tambah pusing, bu." kataku sambil mengacak-acak helaian rambut merah mudaku.

...

...

...

Aku menyadari sesuatu saat sejenak menengadah menatap langit cerah hari ini. Jarang kulihat ada matahari dan bulan di waktu bersamaan. Kalau diibaratkan Itachi adalah matahari, maka Sasuke adalah bulan. Meski terlalu menyilaukan hingga terkadang pedih saat menatapnya, cahaya matahari yang terang dan hangat membuatku lebih tertarik dibanding cahaya bulan yang dingin dan tampak suram. Adanya matahari di saat kuterjaga kadang membuatku tak tahu bulan pun sebenarnya ada. Tapi memang bulan terlihat karena ada matahari, seperti halnya aku menyadari kehadiran Sasuke karena Itachi.

Aku baru berpikir kalau Sasuke itu sebenarnya baik tapi dia kembali menjahatiku. Aku tak tahu alasan mengapa dia tampak begitu menghalangi kedekatanku dan Itachi. Mungkin kebetulan yang terjadi antara kami di malam itu terlalu membawa perasaannya. Aku sendiri tak mau terlalu percaya diri beranggapan bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku. Entahlah, tapi permintaannya yang memaksaku untuk berhenti berharap pada Itachi seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itu demi kebaikanku? Memang apa yang akan terjadi? Apa dia khawatir kelak aku akan menjadi kakak iparnya? Yang benar saja, pikiran seperti itu masih terlalu dini.

Lamunanku buyar saat kurasa ada yang mencolek bahuku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Itachi sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Maaf lama," katanya baru datang, "hei, kenapa kau malah menunggu sambil berdiri? Kakimu tak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak kok, aku juga baru datang." Aku sedikit melirik pergelangan kakiku yang terkilir. Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan sekarang sudah tak begitu sakit. Tapi aku masih membalutnya sekedar untuk jaga-jaga.

"Yakin masih mau teruskan?" tanya Itachi ragu, "kita bisa tunda sampai kau benar-benar sembuh."

"Yakin," jawabku mantap. "tenang saja kak, aku tak akan minta kau menggendongku bila aku sampai terjatuh." lanjutku sambil bercanda.

"Haha, syukurlah klo begitu. Karena aku pun tak mau melakukannya," balas Itachi, entah bercanda atau serius bikin aku jadi baper sendiri, "Ayo!" Lalu kami pun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai di disrik Konoharajuku.

Ingat janji kencan yang gagal waktu itu? Hari minggu ini Itachi memenuhinya. Kebetulan dia sedang ada waktu luang dengan tidak ada gangguan dari teman-teman Akatsuki rese-nya. Aku harus pastikan kencan kali ini benar-benar sukses. Aku sudah lakukan banyak persiapan mulai dari penampilanku, tempat-tempat yang akan kami kunjungi juga topik menarik apa saja yang bisa kubahas saat mengobrol nanti. Aku pun sampai tanya-tanya pada Ino dan Hinata yang sudah punya pengalaman kencan lebih banyak. Dan puncaknya nanti aku harus siapkan diriku untuk sesuatu yang penting. Hari ini aku berniat menyatakan kembali perasaanku dan meminta jawabannya. Aku tahu aku tak bisa terus menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti ini.

Sampai saat ini semuanya sempurna. Kami bergembira dan aku senang melihat Itachi tampak menikmati saat-saat bersamaku. Aku merasa kami semakin dekat dan jadi saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku yakin harapanku akan menjadi kenyataan.

...

"Lalu kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat aku berpura-pura mengambil mainannya? Wajahnya hampir menangis, mungkin dia tak rela tapi dia malah memberikannya padaku begitu saja, hahaha... padahal itu mainan kesayangannya. Adikku itu memang lucu sekali."

Saat ini kami sedang menikmati sepotong _cake_ dan _parfait_ di sebuah cafe. Sepanjang hari ini Itachi banyak bercerita, bahkan sambil tertawa-tawa kalau membicarakan Sasuke. Aku memang tak punya saudara, tapi kurasa sepertinya hubungan mereka begitu erat.

"Meskipun begitu kadang aku khawatir..." Tiba-tiba nada bicara Itachi berubah. Dia menundukkan pandangan tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku pun jadi penasaran dan ikut merasa cemas, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ish, gimana ya... Sasuke itu kadang tak bisa jujur bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau seperti itu terus mungkin dia akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan."

Sesaat aku tertegun mendengarnya. Mereka berdua saling memikirkan. Pantas saja selama ini Sasuke bersikap begitu.

"Ya, entah apa mungkin karena memang dia agak _tsundere_, hahaha..." Itachi kembali tertawa.

...

...

Kenapa bila dipakai untuk bersenang-senang waktu serasa berjalan cepat? Langit sudah gelap saat kami keluar dari gedung bioskop sehabis menonton. Saat kulihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dan aku masih belum bertindak apapun. Aku terlalu larut dalam kegembiraan sampai lupa pada misiku yang utama. Sekarang sudah di jalan pulang dan aku belum juga nembak Itachi.

"Kau bersenang-senang hari ini?" tanya Itachi.

"He'em," Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih."

"Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih. Dan maaf baru bisa memenuhinya sekarang."

"Kalau kakak sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah lama tak bersantai seperti ini."

"Apa kakak senang bersamaku?"

"Iya," Itachi menoleh padaku dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepalaku, "kau tahu betul cara membuatku merasa nyaman, hehe, gadis pintar..." dia acak-acak helaian rambutku.

"Kalau begitu..." Kuhentikan langkah dan mengangkat pandanganku, menatap wajah lelaki yang terpaut jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Kucengkeram tali tas selempangku menahan rasa gugup. Ini lebih dari sekedar aku menuangkan perasaanku dalam surat cinta yang kuberikan. Sekarang aku berdiri di sini, di hadapannya untuk benar-benar menyampaikannya langsung, "Aku selama ini menyukaimu. Kak Itachi mau jadi pacarku?"

Itachi tampak terkejut. Dia turunkan tangannya dari atas kepalaku dan tampak salah tingkah. Aku semakin gugup karena dia masih tak bicara apapun.

"Aku tahu aku ini tak begitu menarik. Aku juga sepertinya bukan tipe wanita kesukaanmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha dan aku benar-benar berharap. Kak Itachi sudah baca suratku waktu itu, kan? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Sejenak Itachi mendehem dan mengangguk-angguk. Dia menghela nafas panjang, mulai akan bicara serius, "Iya, aku sudah baca suratmu. Aku mengerti alasanmu dan tampaknya kedekatan kita seperti memberimu harapan ya? Aku minta maaf."

Mendengar kata 'maaf' membuatku murung. Aku tahu itu bisa jadi awal dari sebuah penolakan.

"Tapi... ada satu hal yang harusnya aku sampaikan padamu sejak awal, Sakura," lanjut Itachi. Onyx yang menatapku itu seperti merasa bersalah, "selama ini kau sudah salah paham padaku. Tentang cara kita bertemu, aku ini, aku sebenarnya bukan orang yang sudah menye..."

"Tunggu, kak!" selaku tiba-tiba sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan, minta interupsi. "Langsung saja bilang Ya atau Tidak. Aku tak mau mendengar banyak alasan sebelum dapat jawaban."

"Ppfftt..." Itachi menahan tawa, mungkin dia anggap aksiku barusan lucu, "kalau alasanku itu justru menentukan jawabanku bagaimana, hah?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh, "dasar kau ini, dengar dulu dong apa yang kubilang, hahaha..."

Mendengarnya sampai tertawa renyah, aku kerucutkan bibirku, masang tampang cemberut, "Orang lagi serius malah diketawain."

"Bukan gitu maksudnya, justru kau yang tadi malah bikin ketawa."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu lanjutkan..."

"Lupa lagi tuh," canda Itachi, "tadi aku mau bilang apa coba?"

"Yeh, gimana sih..." Aku memukul-mukulnya pelan.

Sebentar kami jadi bercanda. Ini memang sedikit mencairkan suasana tegang yang ada. Tapi entah suatu kebetulan atau takdir, di saat seperti ini hal yang tak terduga pun malah terjadi.

"Kyaaa..."

_JDUK_

"Adududududuh..."

Aku terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba jatuh dari undakan tangga keluar sebuah restoran di dekat kami.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Lekas saja aku menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri. Sepertinya barusan dia terpeleset karena salah langkah atau _high heels_ yang dikenakannya terlalu tinggi. _Nyut_—dan aku sendiri salah bertindak. Saking terburunya barusan aku terlalu menekan kaki kiriku yang terkilir. Rasanya jadi berdenyut lagi.

"Ahaha, iya, makasih. Duuuh~..." ringisnya sambil mengusap-usap pantat. Pasti sakit sekali dan malu karena orang-orang yang melintas di trotoar ini jadi memerhatikannya, "mampus aku..." dengusnya sebentar menutup wajah, membuatku sejenak terkekeh. Gadis ini lucu sekali. Tak lama dia rapihkan rambut panjangnya dan barulah aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Eh, kau yang waktu itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ya?" bola mata berwarna kelam milik gadis itu menatapku tampak heran.

Aku kenali setitik tahi lalat kecil di dekat mata kanannya dan tersenyum gembira ketika aku yakin itu dia, "Iya, aku yakin itu kau. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku, "kau ingat aku yang waktu itu kau tolong di bis? Membayar ongkos dan membelaku di depan supir saat aku ketinggalan dompetku. Apa kau masih ingat?"

Alis gadis cantik itu bertaut tampak sedang mengingat-ingat, "Bis?" sejenak dia menelisik memerhatikan wajahku. Lalu tangannya memegang ujung rambut merah mudaku, "Ah iyaaaa..." teriaknya kemudian, "si gadis _bubblegum_!" dia menunjuk wajahku, "aku ingat kamu."

"Ahahaha, syukurlah..." Aku masih tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih bantuanmu waktu itu." ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Iya, iya... dan terima kasih pula sudah menolongku barusan," balasnya tak kalah ceria denganku, "kebetulan ya kita bisa bertemu kembali."

"He'em." Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Kebetulan apanya?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba menyela.

Aku seperti mengenal suara itu. Sementara si gadis asing lekas menoleh ke belakang melihat sosok lelaki yang berdiri di ujung anak tangga pintu restoran tadi.

"Aku jatuh~..." kata si gadis terdengar manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kau lama, jadi aku keluar duluan tapi malah terpeleset. Untung saja ada yang langsung menolongku." Gadis itu menyingkir dari hadapanku sekedar ingin menunjukkan diriku pada kenalannya dan saat aku angkat pandanganku, aku terkejut mendapati siapa yang ada di hadapanku.

_Deg_

Mata kami sejenak bertatapan. Aku terkejut. _Tak salah dengan apa yang kulihat!?_, cengangku dalam hati. Seperti bulan yang nampak di langit malam kini tak lagi tertutup awan—_Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?_

"Hn!?"

Dia juga tampak terkejut melihatku. Tapi kami berdua langsung diam seribu basa. Sasuke perlahan berjalan menghampiri saat gadis itu memanggilnya supaya mendekat. Aku tak tahu apa di saat seperti ini kami harus berpura-pura tak saling kenal?

"Eh, hei, kau tahu, aku dan dia dulu sempat gak sengaja ketemu..." Gadis itu bicara pada Sasuke seperti sudah lama saling mengenal.

Sementara itu Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan terpaku ke arah Itachi. Aku juga ikut berpaling. Sesaat aku lupa bahwa aku sedang bersamanya. Itachi masih ada di sana. Diam dan hanya menatap kami. Ekspresinya berubah. Sulit kuartikan. Tadinya kupikir situasi ini hanya untuk kami bertiga. Aku, Sasuke dan Itachi. Sampai si gadis asing itu tak kusangka akan berlari dan malah berhambur memeluk Itachi.

"Senangnyaaaaa..." ucap gadis itu, "senangnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Itachi tak balas memeluk. Tubuhnya seperti membeku, "I-zu-mi..." Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Seolah Itachi baru mendapatkan kejutan luar biasa, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja peranku pun berubah menjadi orang asing diantara mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

**TBC... Next to Chapter 6**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hai, Hehehehehe... Apa saat aku muncul, aku akan ditimpuk? (^-^)a

Kyaaaa... mohon maaf atas keterlambatan tak terkira pada cerita ini. Terasa sudah setahun lebih ya tidak dilanjutkan *sungkem* semoga cukup memuaskan, walau jadinya ini ff masih aja absurb. Uyuhan atuh da dilanjut juga, huhuhu *terharu pada diri sendiri* sebenarnya klo niat, jadi lho seminggu juga, mwehehehe...

Tiba-tiba ini ff dilanjut lalu bersambung dengan kemunculan seorang gadis asing? Siapakah dia sebenarnya? Ada hubungan apa dengan Uchiha bersaudara? Sedikit gambaran bisa disimak di Side Story setelah ini ya.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, juga review, juga nagih, juga mengingatkan saya selama setahun ini supaya minta dilanjut. Bahkan sampai ada yang berkali-kali dan sering mengingatkan saya, saya sangat bersyukur ada yang masih peduli sama ff ini. Rasanya pengen peluk kalian satu-satu *gyut* Nah, silakan barangkali klo ada yang ingin disampaikan komen saja. Saya sangat menghargai pendapat kalian dan maaf klo ga bisa bales satu-satu :D

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

dianarndraha, Biii Uchiha, suket alang alang, hanazono yuri, Bang Kise Ganteng, pinktomato, Uchiha cherry's, Syifani737, Wow, Watashi wa Mai, 1, , Yhantii378, vee, miyasato, vee, gita zahra, Cherry480, Dechan, , uchiha miki, lala-chan, kasihrukmana2818, Layla, cherry jean uchiha, uchiha sekarada, uchihaharuno13, Chamberline, Uchiha Javaraz, HarunoAvriliana, shirazen, Guest, cikukuy09, rismi grounded, Uchiha Sign, daulikasausan, sasa hatake, Guest, rismi grounded, Harayukii-chan, Kuy, rismi grounded, KM, rismi grounded,...

**And**

**All of You Silent Readers**

…

* * *

.

.

.

**DAREKAGA**

_**(Side Story)**_

.

.

.

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes air jatuh dari langit, disusul jutaan tetes lainnya kemudian. Hujan yang turun tiba-tiba membubarkan kerumunan orang di jalanan. Sebagian ada yang lekas membuka payung mereka, namun yang tak bawa segera mencari tempat berteduh. Sepasang anak remaja di bawah naungan sepotong jaket yang sudah basah pun tampak berlarian menuju gazebo di tengah taman.

"Yah, kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan sih..." dengus si gadis. Dia seka air yang sedikit membasahi rambut panjang dan pakaiannya, sementara yang lelaki mengibaskan jaketnya yang basah usai dipakai jadi payung darurat tadi. Dia hanya menatap gadis itu dan terkekeh.

Mereka adalah Itachi Uchiha dan Izumi Uchiha. Usia mereka hanya beda beberapa bulan, tapi karena Izumi lebih dulu masuk sekolah dasar maka dengan Itachi jadi beda satu angkatan. Dari kecil mereka sudah akrab dan sering main sama-sama. Walaupunmasih satu marga Uchiha dan merupakan saudara sepupu jauh, tapi masih memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk menikah. Itulah sebabnya diam-diam Itachi menyimpan perasaan pada Izumi. Bisa dibilang gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Hujan di sore hari itu tak terlalu deras tapi anginnya cukup kencang dan gazebo tempat mereka berdua berteduh pun sudah bobrok. Air hujan sedikit demi sedikit menetes dari beberapa lubang di atap yang bocor. Melihat ke sekeliling tak tampak ada orang lain di sekitar sini. Sepertinya mereka salah memilih tempat berteduh.

Sementara memecah keheningan di antara suara deru air yang turun, mereka berdua asyik bercengkrama. Antara obrolan ringan, saling bercanda dan main tebak-tebakan. Di tengah itu semua Itachi kadang memerhatikan Izumi yang mulai memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat dan mengeluh kedinginan. Kalau saja Itachi bernyali, dia akan langsung memeluk gadis itu dan memberinya kehangatan. Tapi sekedar untuk menawarkan hal itu saja rasanya dia tak berani.

Hanya karena lahir lebih dulu, selama ini Izumi menganggap Itachi seperti adik lelakinya. Padahal Itachi terkadang justru lebih dewasa ketimbang Izumi. Tapi Izumi selalu bertingkah seperti seorang kakak perempuan bagi Itachi dan Sasuke. Sebagai teman sedari kecil dia begitu perhatian pada dua Uchiha itu. Izumi juga gadis yang baik dan senang membantu orang. Karena sifat itulah Itachi menyukainya. Dia jatuh cinta pada Izumi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di pertemuan keluarga dan membela Itachi yang diganggu saudara-saudara nakal mereka yang iri.

"Eh, kenapa kau sekarang jadi lebih tinggi ya?" tanya Izumi, menyadari tingginya hanya sebatas bawah dagu Itachi saat mereka berdiri bersebelahan.

"Tentu saja, aku kan tumbuh," kata Itachi, "memangnya kau, yang dari kecil kayaknya gak ada perubahan." Onyx hitam lelaki itu melirik sesuatu pada Izumi.

Izumi terbelalak, sontak menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangan saat dia sadari apa yang dimaksud Itachi, "Mesum! Aku juga sudah tumbuh tau!" ucapnya sedikit ketus, merasa tak terima. Itachi terkekeh melihat sikap Izumi seperti itu. Kemudian gadis itu ulurkan sebelah tangannya, "Setidaknya aku masih bisa menyentuh kepalamu." lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak poni rambut Itachi.

Diperlakukan seperti ini, di sisi lain Itachi merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Mereka berdua masih bisa seakrab ini tapi apa yang dipikirkan Izumi tentang dirinya?

"Wah, rambutmu juga sudah tumbuh lebih panjang rupanya," lanjut Izumi, "kau ini gak pernah cukuran ya?"

"Lupa," jawab Itachi, "aku akan potong besok."

"Tunggu!" kata Izumi tiba-tiba, dia tarik kembali tangannya yang daritadi membelai rambut Itachi. Sebentar gadis itu menarik karet rambut miliknya dan tersenyum jahil, lalu meminta Itachi berbalik. Tanpa bisa protes pada tindakan teman semasa kecilnya itu, Itachi pasrah saja saat Izumi melakukan sesuatu pada rambut gondrongnya, "haha, begini jadi lebih baik." ujar Izumi.

"Hei, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Itachi pegang belakang kepalanya dan menyadari rambut panjangnya kini dikuncir, "aku jadi seperti anak perempuan."

Gadis itu terkikik geli, "Tidak kok, hihihi... sumpah." Izumi mengangkat dua jari tangannya.

Dahi Itachi mengerut, tampak tak suka.

"Ayolah, kau pantas dengan penampilan ini," hibur Izumi, "kau lebih terlihat tampan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi ragu.

"Benar."

Itachi terdiam, matanya sejenak menatap Izumi, "Kau suka?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

Izumi mengangguk-angguk, "Aku suka. Sangat suka sekali."

"Padaku?" Itachi maju selangkah lebih dekat, hingga membuat Izumi semakin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lelaki itu.

"I-iya..." Gadis itu tampak gugup saat Itachi menyentuh dagunya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku." ucap Itachi lantas mengecup bibir Izumi.

Onyx si gadis mengerjap beberapa kali. Izumi katupkan bibirnya yang sesaat kaku. Dia cerna kembali apa yang barusan terjadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Tapi kalau hanya mimpi, jantungnya tak akan berdebar-debar seperti ini. "Haaaah?!" hela Izumi tak percaya. Dia pegang kedua pipinya yang jadi terasa hangat, "kenapa pacar pertamaku harus dengan bocah SMP?"

Itachi terkekeh melihat tingkah Izumi, "Tahun depan aku juga akan jadi anak SMA dan menyusulmu ke Konoha Gakuen," Dia lekas menarik tangan gadis itu dan memeluknya, "jadi tunggu aku ya, _my lovely senpai._"

"He'em." Izumi mengangguk dan mengeratkan dekapannya. Hujan di luar masih deras dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Tapi kini gadis itu tak lagi mengeluh. Dia dapatkan orang yang disayangi hadir untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

**FuRaHEART**

[200716]

**Mind to Review? **


End file.
